Life Started When I Met You
by notalonepopular
Summary: Kurt Hummel wasn't happy when he found out a new boy had moved in across the street. Until he met him that is. Set right before NBK.
1. When I Saw Your Face

Life Started When I Met You

"Did you see that our new neighbors are moving in across the street?" Finn burst through Kurt's bedroom door in a huff.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Finn. It's hard not to notice a bunch of vans outside the house."

"Chill dude, Burt just told me to tell you that you're going to have to go over there later and welcome them. He said that you do a good job with that kind of stuff. Oh, and Mom wants you to bake something for them too."

"Ok, ok. I will don't worry." Kurt sighed.

Finn left the room and Kurt returned to his Vogue issue. His mind drifted to thoughts about the new neighbors. Are they old? Do they have young kids? Do they have kids my age? Worse, do they have a teenage boy my age that will torment me? Kurt shuddered at the thought.

Once he was finished flipping through his magazine he reluctantly got up and went downstairs. His dad was sitting in his recliner watching the game with Finn and Carole was in the kitchen starting on dinner.

"Carole, why didn't you call me down to help you?" Kurt asked his stepmother.

"Oh honey, it's all right, you have to start baking for the Anderson's anyways."

"The Anderson's? That's the new family moving in across the street?"

"Yes honey, your father and I went over there earlier and introduced ourselves. They have a son Finn and yours age. He seems like a nice enough boy."

Shit. Well isn't that fantastic. Another boy his age to bully him.

"Oh, well I guess I'll start baking and go over and introduce myself later. What do you think I should make?"

Finn walked into the kitchen during the tail end of his sentence. "Make your white chocolate brownies, dude. They're awesome."

Carole laughed and nodded her head in agreement with her son.

Both son and mother walked out of the kitchen and left Kurt to his thoughts. He started walking around the room collecting the ingredients he would need to start baking. When everything was set and ready to go, he started.

The only time Kurt can feel completely calm is when he's baking. If the bullies at school get to be too much, he bakes. If the drama in Glee club becomes too much to handle, he bakes. It must be why Finn likes annoying me so much, Kurt thought.

With the brownies baking in the oven, Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Memories flash before him of all the times he's been taunted and pushed into lockers, and slushied by the football team. By now, it was a regular occurrence for Kurt to come home with a ruined shirt or a couple bruises forming. He's learned by now to keep an extra set of clothes in his locker, and ways to hide himself from his dad.

The last thing the boy wants is to have his dad end up back in the hospital after finding out exactly how extensive Kurt's bullying problem is. Finn and New Directions know what's going on, but they don't really help him out. Sure, half of them get slushied too, but none of them have it as bad as Kurt does.

"I just hope that this new kid isn't like the jocks at McKinley." Kurt murmured under his breath.

The timer on the oven went off and Kurt got up to take out the brownies. When they cooled enough, Kurt cut them up into equal squares and placed them into a container.

Here goes nothing.

Blaine Anderson was anything but your stereotypical teenage boy. He wasn't a star athlete, he didn't go out on dates with tons of girls, and he most definitely did not sleep with them either.

In fact, Blaine Anderson was as gay as they come.

Although, he didn't look the part. With his curly brown hair, handsome face, and toned body, he looked like every other boy his age. His interests on the other hand, completely out of the ordinary.

Music was Blaine Anderson's life. Without music he wouldn't breathe. Without music he wouldn't be happy. This explains how he was Dalton Academies lead soloist in his Glee club, The Warblers. His love for the arts was quite large indeed. He knew every word to Rent and Wicked. He burst into song at random times, he's even been known to sing in the middle of a class.

Besides music, Blaine was just a plain old geek. He could quote Harry Potter and The Lord Of The Rings. The bookshelf in his room, well his old room, had been overflowing with all different types of literature.

Blaine Anderson was different. And he didn't mind one bit.

The one thing he did mind was leaving his comforting hallways of Dalton. The school had become a safe haven for him. The one place where he didn't have to worry about being judged and was loved. But the saying goes, 'All good things come to an end'.

When his parents came to him the month before and told him they were moving away from Westerville, and to Lima, Ohio, you could say Blaine was less than pleased.

He'd have to say goodbye to David and Wes and the rest of the Warblers that have become some of his closest friends at Dalton.

He was moving to Public School.

McKinley High to be exact.

Blaine and Public school didn't exactly go well together. Not that the boy was the snobby rich kid, but being gay just didn't work out for him at his old school.

So it was safe to say that Blaine was not happy at all about the move.

Today was the day that he was moving into his new house with his parents. He had boarded at Dalton, so packing up his room at the house in Westerville wasn't hard for him.

Boxes in hand, Blaine started moving his belongings into his new room on the second floor. His parents were directing the movers downstairs as to where everything was to be put.

Just like them not to do anything without help, Blaine thought.

His parents were very supportive with Blaine and his sexuality, but they weren't home very often, traveling for business a lot. His parents were attorneys in one of Ohio's biggest firms. Their move was entirely based on them running the new office set up in Lima.

"Blaine, honey, come downstairs for a minute please." His mother called up the stairs.

Blaine stopped emptying the box of his clothes and sighed as he got up. Walking towards the stairs, Blaine couldn't help but wonder what was so important for him to be called downstairs.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he noticed his parents were standing in the kitchen at the counter laughing at something someone else had said. The voice Blaine had heard was male, but strangely musical. And the laugh the followed couldn't be described as anything but angelic.

He entered the kitchen and immediately saw the boy standing there. He had to be the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen in his life. His soft chestnut hair framed his pale gorgeous face. His eyes were the prettiest shade of blue, like the ocean. The boy standing in his kitchen was taller than Blaine, and his body had not gone unnoticed. If only I could see his ass, Blaine thought shaking his head.

"Oh there you are Blaine, honey, this is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. He lives across the street. He brought over some delicious brownies that you must try dear!" Mrs. Anderson explained.

At this, the boy, Kurt, looked up and straight into Blaine's eyes. Blaine felt as if he was going to melt at the sight.

"Hey Kurt, I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you, and I can't wait to try these brownies of yours my mother is going on about." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt blushed and Blaine thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Oh, well if your reaction is anything like my stepbrothers, I'm sure you will be begging for more."

The boys and the Andersons laughed at Kurt's joke and conversation got started from there.

Blaine listened as his parents started asking Kurt questions about his family and parents. Kurt explained all about how he lives with his Dad, stepmother, and stepbrother, how his dad owned a tire shop downtown and how he goes to McKinley High.

At this, I perked up suddenly. I will be going to school with this beautiful boy, Blaine thought, dreaming about all the times they will get to see each other.

"I'm sure that my parents would love for the three of you to join us for dinner one night before school gets started, how about tomorrow night?" Kurt asked.

"That sounds great." Mr. Anderson told Kurt.

"Wonderful, I'll tell my parents and will see you all tomorrow at 6. Goodnight."

"I'll walk you out." Blaine offered quickly, which both his parents noticed and grinned at. He'll be hearing about this later.

As the boys headed towards the door, an awkward silence blanketed them.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night Blaine." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Tomorrow." Blaine said with a smile as he watched the angel walk out the door.

When the door was closed, Blaine fell against it and sighed.

Kurt got back to his house and collapsed against his bedroom door after telling his parents about tomorrow night's plans.

Blaine Anderson had to be the most gorgeous human being Kurt had ever met. When his warm hazel eyes met Kurt's, he felt as if time had stopped.

All of Kurt's doubts of Blaine being like the jocks at McKinley were erased with that one look.

Tomorrow night could not come quick enough for either boy.


	2. Of Nerves And SlipUps

Life Started When I Met You Ch.2

When the next day arrived, Kurt couldn't wait for it to be 6 o'clock. As he woke up he started thinking about what he could make for dinner. Shit, I didn't ask them about any allergies or food preferences, Kurt thought glumly. Oh well.

The boy got out of bed and into the shower to start his daily routine. After he was done and put on a respectable outfit to cook in, he went downstairs. He found his dad and Carole sitting in the kitchen talking about the tire shop.

"Morning dad, morning Carole."

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep last night?" Carole asked.

"Oh, it was fine, normally I guess."

Carole laughed at her stepson. "So, how was your visit with the Anderson's last night? You didn't say much about it when you got home."

Kurt paused. Could he tell his parents about the gorgeous young Anderson? "It went well. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson seem really nice, you guys will get along great"

"What about their son?" Of course his dad would ask that question. Fuck.

"Well he seems nice too, he wasn't very talkative last night, but maybe he was just a little tired. Finn gets like that sometimes."

"They're still coming round for dinner tonight, aren't they?" Burt asked.

"As far as I know yes, dad they're coming. I just can't decide what to make for dinner. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm, why don't you make chicken parmesan, it's your specialty after all." Carole offered.

"That sounds good bud, make that. I'll head out to the store in a little while to get what you need so make me a list."

"Okay dad I will. Oh, and Carole? Do you want me to go and wake Finn? He shouldn't be sleeping this late. It is past noon after all." Kurt said shaking his head.

Burt and Carole laughed at their sons. They all knew that Finn was always dead to the world in the summer until at least 2pm. "I'll get him up just before we go to the store. He'll need to be presentable tonight anyways." Carole assured Kurt.

"Great."

Blaine awoke the following morning with a smile on his face. Today is the day I get to find out more about the endearing Kurt Hummel, he thought.

He walked downstairs still rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat for lunch. I really need to stop sleeping in so late, Blaine promised to himself.

Both of his parents were already at work so he was alone inside the house. After making himself a sandwich, he flopped down onto the couch in the living room and switched on the television.

While watching brainless "reality" TV shows, Blaine thought about what he could wear when he goes to the Hummel residence later. He didn't want to show up dressed to fancy, nor did he want to look like a slob. Especially in front of Kurt.

Kurt.

God, that boy was beautiful. I'd be lucky if he was even gay. The way he spoke so passionately about his family had put Blaine in awe. He hadn't even known the boy for 24 hours and he already knew he was perfect and was falling for him hard. But Blaine also knew that he had to be the boy's friend first before anything else could be possible. If he was gay. But by the looks of his tight skinny jeans yesterday, that Blaine appreciated more than he would ever let on, he was. Well Blaine will just have to wait for dinner to arrive to find out.

By 5 o'clock, his parents were home and Blaine was upstairs dancing around to Katy Perry while he was getting ready. His parents came upstairs and just laughed at their sons antics. They knew by now that Blaine likes his loud music.

When Teenage Dream came on, Blaine's thoughts turned once again to the boy across the street. The line "Let me put my hands on you in your skin tight jeans" sent a shiver down Blaine's spine as he thought about putting his hands through Kurt's hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

Once his parents had changed out of their work attire, and Blaine finished his CD, the Andersons were perfectly on time to go over to the Hummel's.

Crossing the street, Blaine's nerves hit him full force. What if Kurt doesn't like him? What if he thinks that Blaine is a complete goof ball, and laughs in his face? Taking deep breathes, he and his parents reached the Hummel's front door. His father rang the doorbell and the wait wasn't long before a tall, awkward looking teen opened the door.

"Oh, you guys must be the Anderson's. I'm Finn Hudson." The boy said to them before turning and hollering into the house. "Mom! Burt! Kurt! The Anderson's are here!"

The boy opened the door wide and motioned for the Anderson's to come in. They took off their coats and handed them to Finn, when Burt and Carole Hummel entered the front hall. Blaine was a little disappointed that Kurt hadn't come to welcome them yet, but he must be around somewhere.

"Hey there guys, it's nice to have you here." Mr. Hummel said shaking Blaine's fathers hand.

"It was very nice of you to invite us over, we're still in the midst of moving." Mrs. Anderson commented.

"Kurt's just finishing up in the kitchen with dinner now, so how about we get seated while we wait?" Mrs. Hummel suggested.

Mrs. Hummel took my mom's arm and led her into the dining room. Blaine followed Finn into the room and took a seat next to the taller boy. His parents sat across from him, with the Hummel's at the heads. There was an empty space next to Blaine, which he expected was for Kurt. The thought made him smile inside.

"So Blaine, do you play any sports?" Mr. Hummel inquired.

Blaine hesitated before answering. "No, Mr. Hummel, I don't play anything, but I don't mind watching sports. Football is what I prefer."

"Call me Burt, and in that case you will get along fine here. Finn plays quarterback for McKinley." M-Burt commented.

"I'll have to try and make one of the games when I start at McKinley then."

"Dude, you're going to McKinley? That's awesome!" Finn jumped in.

"Yeah, I start on Monday actually." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Well then, if you don't like sports, what are you interested in?" Carole asked him sweetly.

"Um I love music and singing, I was in my old schools Glee Club." Blaine told the group.

"That just means you will have to join New Directions on Monday then. Don't worry, everyone makes it in." Said Kurt as he entered the room bringing with him two large plates of what Blaine figured was their dinner.

"New Directions?"

"McKinley's Glee Club. There's only like 12 of us, so new members are always welcomed. Unless you sing better than Rachel, in that case be warned." Finn and Kurt both laughed.

"Kurt dear, what did you make for us? It smells absolutely wonderful." Mrs. Anderson commented.

Kurt blushed his insanely adorable blush again. "It's just chicken parmesan, nothing too special. I didn't know what you all would like, so I just decided this would be easy Mrs. Anderson."

"Call me Emily dear, and that's Michael, not Mr. Anderson." Emily said with a smile.

As dinner was served around the table, Kurt took his seat next to Blaine. The adults were talking about their jobs. Blaine learned that Carole was a nurse at the local hospital.

"Blaine, I heard that you are starting at McKinley at Monday, is that right? If so, you can audition for New Directions right after school! We have a rehearsal that day." Kurt asked.

"That sounds amazing. I was the lead soloist at my old school, and I miss singing in a group."

"Oh what school did you use to go to?"

"Dalton Academy. It's in Westerville, you might have heard of it before."

"Yeah I think I have, I believe they're one of our competitors for sectionals!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine just laughed and turned back to his food. Kurt really did know how to cook and bake.

"This is delicious Kurt! Between this and the brownies yesterday, I might just marry you!" Blaine let it slip before he caught himself. He saw the blush rise on Kurt's face and he scolded himself mentally.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I just speak without thinking half the time! I don't want to scare you off already! I didn't mean it! Not that you're not attractive, because you are, but I mean-shit."

This drew the attention to the rest of the table, and Emily was the first to speak up. "Blaine, this is why me and your father tell you that you will never get a boyfriend, you ramble too much." His mother teased.

Now it was his turn to blush. His mother just told everyone at the table he was gay. He turned and stole a glance at Kurt. The other boy was just sitting there with his mouth ajar a little, as if he was shocked to hear the new information.

"You're gay?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah I am, is there something wrong about that?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt rapidly shook his head. "Oh my, no, not at all! In fact, I'm gay too! I just never thought.."

"Well, now that that's out of the bag, what did you all think about last week's Buckeyes game?" Burt asked the table. This got everyone talking, except Kurt and Blaine. The two boys continued staring at each other in shock. Carole and Emily noticed this, and shared a secret smile before tuning backing into their husbands' conversation.

Little did anyone at the table know, but the two boys had the exact same thoughts running through their head about the other boy.

He's gay? Thought Blaine. This gorgeous boy is gay? It's almost like fate. Oh god. I told him that I'd marry him. I think I will. Wait, what? What the hell is going on with me?

He's gay? Thought Kurt. This beautiful boy is gay? It's destiny. Oh my. He told me he would marry me. I want him to marry me. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking?

The night progressed well on from there. After dinner the two boys went downstairs to Kurt's room and sat talking about fashion and musicals and music for almost 2 hours before Emily and Carole peaked their heads down telling the boys it was time for the Anderson's to go.

At the door, Blaine gave Kurt a quick hug and the boys made plans to go for coffee the next day and Kurt told Blaine he would show him around Lima for a little while.

For the second night in a row, the boys fell asleep dreaming of the next day.


	3. Just The Way He Is

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 3

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean 10 minutes early the next day. He sat in his car battling with himself on whether or not he should go in yet or not. While Defying Gravity was playing in the background, Kurt thought of what he wanted to talk to Blaine about. It shouldn't be too hard, the two boys talked for hours the night before, so why was he worried?

Maybe because this is like a date?

No, that can't be it, because this is not a date. This is two new friends going out for coffee. That's all it is. But oh my, how Kurt wished it was more.

Gathering as much courage as he could, Kurt got out of his Navigator and walked into the coffee shop. He spotted Blaine's curly mop of hair sitting at a table for 2 in the back corner of the café.

"Even from behind he looks attractive." Kurt mumbled out loud.

As the countertenor approached the table, Blaine looked up from his phone and shot Kurt a million watt grin.

Blaine stood up abruptly a reached out to hug the other boy. "Hey Kurt!"

"Morning Blaine." Smiled Kurt returning the hug.

"I remembered you saying you like grade non-fat mocha's last night, so I figured I'd pick you up one if that's alright?" Blaine said almost hesitantly.

He remembered my coffee order. Oh god, this boy is going to be the end of me, thought Kurt.

"You're too sweet, thank you." Kurt replied blushing slightly.

"So, what's new with you?"

"Well seeing as you just saw me not more than 12 hours ago, I'd have to say that nothing's really new." Kurt teased.

The curly head boy just laughed along whole heartedly at Kurt's attempt at a joke. "You never know! You seem to be a pretty interesting person!"

"I'm really not, you pretty much found out everything about me last night."

"Not everything! Come on, there must be something you didn't tell me!" Blaine exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

"I was on the cheerleading team?" Kurt attempted.

Blaine's jaw dropped and in his head he was trying to figure out if this beautiful boy could be any more perfect. "No. Way. You have to tell me all about it!"

Kurt started his stories about being on the Cheerios and Coach Sylvester's antics. "And then she made me sing a 14 minute Celine Dion medley in French for Nationals! In French! Obviously we won because I'm amazing, but still."

"Wow, that's wow. I never pegged you for the cheerleading type."

"Did you peg me for the football player? Because I played kicker for about a week. The game I played in was the first and only win McKinley had that season. I think it helped that I kicked to Single Ladies, but I wouldn't place my money on it."

"You just keep getting even more perfect with every word." Blaine said and then immediately regretted it.

Kurt chocked on his coffee and just barely stopped himself from spitting it out and all over the table.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Blaine asked with his head in his hands.

"Yup, but don't worry about it, you're only telling me what I already know." The taller boy said with a wink.

The boys kept talking for 3 hours at the coffee shop. They revisited topics from the night before, spoke of their glee clubs, and Kurt told Blaine about McKinley.

"To be warned, there are some really nasty jocks at McKinley, and I mean horrid. Beware of locker shoves, and you should bring a change of clothes with you every day too. Slushies can be a bitch to get out of your clothes. I would know, I lost some of my favourite shirts to those idiots and their bullying."

"Oh god. I didn't know that things were that bad."

"Well it's really only like that for the glee club and anyone who's classified as a 'loser'."

"How do you deal with it all?" Blaine inquired.

"Glee. It helps us express ourselves. We don't hold back when we're together."

"That sounds completely wonderful. I wish I had that at the public school I went to. But I didn't have a safe place until I moved to Dalton, and now I'm deprived of even that."

"Did you leave many of your friends behind moving to Lima?"

"I didn't have a boatload of friends, but I did have to leave my best friends Wes and David. They were there for me when I first got to Dalton, and were there until the end. I'll still see them every so often, but it will be hard at first." Blaine confessed.

"Why did you go to Dalton in the first place?"

Blaine sighed and Kurt interrupted. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just a little curious, that's all."

"It's okay. I guess it all boiled down to my freshman year Sadie Hawkins dance. I had just come out and there was one other gay guy at my school and we decided to go to the dance just as friends, for support you know? Well when we were waiting for his dad to pick us up after the dance, this group of guys off of the football team came up to us and started yelling in our faces. When we tried to get them away they got violent. I woke up the next day in the hospital with a broken arm and stitches on my face. My friend Mark didn't get off as easily. He had 3 broken ribs and one of the guys stabbed him in the leg. After that day, I never saw him again and my parents moved me into Dalton as soon as I left the hospital."

"Oh Blaine. That's horrible. I'm so sorry. And to think, I complain about locker slams and slushies." Kurt gave a little laugh at the end.

"Hey, locker slams and slushies are still just as bad. At least you take the bullying, I ran from it all."

Kurt just stared back at the boy. "Blaine, they physically hurt you to the point that you had to go to the hospital. That's not running away. That's preventing yourself from even more pain."

"Well, no matter what, Dalton was better for me."

"Are you at all scared to go to McKinley?"

"A little, but I know that I will be there with you, so that makes everything better." Blaine told the older boy with a slight blush.

Both boys took a sip of their second coffees, bought by Kurt this time, and glanced around the Lima Bean. The coffee shop had a small stage in one corner with a piano and a guitar just asking to be played. "Do you think anyone ever gets up to sing?" Blaine asked.

"I think the odd person may have gotten up at one point, but I'm not too sure. Why?"

"Give me a minute, I'll be back."

This worried Kurt. He watched as the shorter boy walked up to the manager and engaged her in a conversation. When they were done, Blaine walked towards the stage with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey everyone, my name's Blaine Anderson and I'm going to sing you all a song that's been playing over and over in my head all day. So sit back and enjoy." Blaine picked up the guitar and started strumming.

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes _

_Make the stars look like they're not shinning_

_His hair, his hair_

_Falls perfectly without him trying_

_He's so beautiful_

_And I tell him everyday_

_Yeah I know, I know _

_When I compliment him, he won't believe me_

_And it's so, so sad to think_

_That he don't see what I see_

_But everytime he asks me do I look ok, _

_I say_

_When I see your face, _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

Kurt just sat back and watched as this gorgeous boy sang with a voice so beautiful; it rivaled Rachel Berry's. As Blaine sang, Kurt didn't want to believe that he was looking at him for anything but moral support. Because this was Blaine, what would he possibly want to do with Kurt Hummel?

_And when you smile  
><em>

_The whole world stops and stares for a while  
><em>

_'Cause boy you're amazing  
><em>

_Just the way you are_

_His lips, his lips  
><em>

_I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
><em>

_His laugh, his laugh  
><em>

_He hates but I think it's so sexy  
><em>

_He's so beautiful  
><em>

_And I tell him everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
><em>

_I'd never ask you to change  
><em>

_If perfect's what you're searching for  
><em>

_Then just stay the same  
><em>

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
><em>

Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. Blaine's voice was just amazing. And the song. Kurt tried not to notice how Blaine changed all the 'hers' and 'she's' to 'his' and 'he's', but that could easily be explained as Blaine being gay.

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
><em>

_There's not a thing that I would change  
><em>

_'Cause you're amazing  
><em>

_Just the way you are  
><em>

_And when you smile  
><em>

_The whole world stops and stares for a while  
><em>

_'Cause boy you're amazing  
><em>

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
><em>

_The way you are  
><em>

_Boy you're amazing  
><em>

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
><em>

_There's not a thing that I would change  
><em>

_Cause you're amazing  
><em>

_Just the way you are  
><em>

_And when you smile  
><em>

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
><em>

_Cause boy you're amazing  
><em>

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah _

When Blaine finished he shot a grin in Kurt's direction and took a little bow on stage. The crowd gave a lighthearted round of applause, but Kurt didn't really expect anything less from Lima.

As Blaine approached the countertenor, his face lite up even more and he sat back down into his seat.

"So, what did you think?" Blaine asked a little breathlessly.

"That was wonderful Blaine. I couldn't even begin to explain how amazing that was. You just need to audition for New Directions. We need voices like yours! Hell you could even replace Finn as lead!"

"Woah, slow down there. I want to join New Directions, but I'm not too convinced on the lead part. I mean, that's not why I want to audition! I just love singing." Blaine told Kurt.

"Trust me, you will become lead. Then again, that just leaves you and I to battle it out for solos more often, but that should be fun." Kurt assured the other boy.

"Ok, well set me up that audition then!"

"Will do! But first, the long awaited tour of Lima, Ohio!" Kurt said with mild sarcasm.

Later that night, Blaine got home feeling like he could fly. The date at the Lima Bean and then the tour of the town was absolutely splendid.

The curly head boy went to bed wishing it was the next day so he could start school with Kurt and join New Directions. And he had the perfect song to tell Kurt exactly how he felt.


	4. Awkward Moments

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 4

Blaine felt pressure on top of him. A body matching his. Hips grinding against his.

Light kisses were being placed along his neck and down his chest. He was shirtless laying in his bed, with a magnificent beauty hovering about him.

"Oh that feels so g-good." Blaine breathed out.

Lips met his own in a fierce passionate kiss. He felt a nip on his bottom lip and opened his mouth. His tongue was immediately joined by another in his mouth. "Mhmm."

He roamed his hands down the other boys body. The hands attached to his chest moved down lower and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Oh my Kurt-"

"Blaine honey! Time to get up! Don't want to miss your first day of school!" He mom called from the other side of the door with a sharp knock.

Blaine sat up quickly and took a moment to catch his breathe. He had just been dreaming about Kurt. Having a sex dream about Kurt. His mom ruined it. God, was that a mood killer the boy thought.

He got out of bed groggily and walked to his en suite bathroom. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. Only when he was under the hot spray did he notice his little "problem".

He reached down and grasped himself while pulling up the memory of his dream. Slowly pumping, Blaine allowed himself to remember how Kurt was touching him in his dream. Quickening his pace, he let his mind fill in what could have happened next if he hadn't been woken. He thought of Kurt pulling his pants off with his boxers and lowering his mouth onto Blaine. He thought of Kurt bringing him to his release, and that's what brought him over the edge in reality.

He stood under the now cold water for a few minutes before finishing in the shower. As he dried himself off, he wondered if what he just did could be classified as awkward. It couldn't be, could it? He just masturbated to the thought of a new friend that surely wasn't interested in him and didn't know. No, not awkward at all.

Blaine walked over to his closet which held his predetermined outfit for the day. Sure his fashion sense wasn't as eccentric as Kurt's was, but he still knew how to dress. Five minutes later had Blaine sitting at his sink gelling his hair into place. The wild mess of curls wouldn't be exposed to the outside world just yet.

When Blaine went down to breakfast he found his parents sitting at the table eating and reading the paper.

"Morning sweetie. Nervous about your first day?" His mom asked.

"Not really, I'm sure I'll be fine." Blaine answered while pouring himself cereal.

"You don't think anyone will give you problems, do you son?" Said his dad with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well from what Kurt tells me, the bullies aren't too bad."

"Ok, but if you have any problems you need to make sure that you let us know. We just want you to be safe son."

"I will tell you, don't worry about that. But now, I need to get going seeing as I need to pick up my locker assignment and schedule before classes." Blaine told his parents as he headed to the door.

The drive to the school went by swiftly, and in less than 15 minutes, Blaine was pulling into the McKinley parking lot in his silver BMW. He looked around and noticed that not too many cars were here yet and Blaine saw that as a relief.

The boy struggled to find the main office, but when he did he was grateful there was teachers there.

"Hi there, my names Blaine Anderson, I'm a new transfer." Blaine told the teacher he saw directly in front of him. The teacher had to be in her 40's or 50's and was wearing a full red track suit.

"Would you like to tell me why I care curly sue? Do I look like the welcoming committee? If I do then I need to change who's on the welcoming committee."

"Um.."

"Sue, stop harassing our students. Go and shine your trophies or something." Another teacher came up behind Blaine.

"Sorry about her, I have no idea why she's still part of our faculty. Probably something to do with her 6 National Cheerios wins. I'm Mr. Schuester, Spanish teacher and Glee club director."

"Oh! You're Mr. Schue. I've heard about you from my friend Kurt. And I'm guessing that was coach Sylvester?" Blaine said in a rush.

"Why yes it was. Now, if I heard you correctly, you're a transfer? Let me get Figgins and he will sort you out." Mr. Schue went into the back office and came back out with an old indian man.

"Mr. Anderson, nice to meet you. I'm Principal Figgins. Now, let's get you everything you need."

Ten minutes later Blaine was walking out of the office and away from the creepy principal, and to his locker on the 2nd floor. On his way up to his locker he passed a couple of jocks that sent him glares. Ignoring them, he found his locker and proceeded to put his books and pens inside, along with a picture of him and the Warbler's at his going away party two weeks ago.

Shutting his locker, he turned and almost ran smack dab into a girl as short as him.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." Blaine told the girl.

"It's perfectly alright. Are you new, I've never seen you here before." The girl asked.

"Yeah I just transferred today, my name's Blaine Anderson."

"Hi Blaine, I'm Rachel Berry. Now, don't mind my rudeness, but are you gay? I have two gay dads you see, which means I have almost perfect gaydar when I need it."

"Um, yeah I am." Blaine answered a little hesitantly. He didn't want the whole school to find out the first day he arrived. He was a little shocked at the fact that Rachel had two gay fathers, but he let it slide as the girl started talking again.

"That's great! I have to introduce you to Kurt, he's my best friend you see, and he's gay too!"

"I kinda already know Kurt, Rachel."

"Oh, you do? How do you know Kurt?"

"I moved in across the street from him last week. His family invited my family over for dinner and we hung out a couple of times." Blaine told Rachel truthfully with a small smile on his face over the last little bit of information.

Rachel's face lite up. "You're the boy Finn was talking about! This is just splendid! I hear that you sing! You must audition for New Directions! We could use more people in the background singing behind me!"

"I was planning on it actually, I already have a song in mind too."

"That's perfect! You can audition later today at our practice! I'll see you there! Bye!" The girl rushed away just as fast as she appeared and Blaine shook his head with a grin.


	5. Auditions

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 5

His first 2 classes weren't too bad. He wasn't a big fan of math or science, but he was excited for 3rd period French. He walked into the French classroom and spotted Kurt. He sat in the middle and was talking excitedly to the girl sitting next to him. The desk to the left of Kurt was empty so Blaine sat down in it.

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt jumped in his seat at the noise and turned towards Blaine. "Blaine! Hi, I didn't see you come in! How are you liking McKinley so far?"

"Well my first couple classes are quite boring, but now things are looking up." Blaine replied with a wink.

The girl on the other side of Kurt giggled and Kurt flushed red.

"Oh, Blaine! This is Mercedes, Mercedes, Blaine." Kurt made the introductions between the two friends.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name Blaine." Mercedes said with a sly grin.

"Likewise." Blaine replied.

The teacher came into the room, and Blaine made his own introduction as he had already done twice that day.

The class went by smoothly with Kurt and Blaine exchanging notes back and forth about the teachers horrible outfit and fake accent. It was time for lunch and Blaine followed Kurt and Mercedes out of the classroom and into the cafeteria. It was much different from Dalton's cozy atmosphere and was much larger. Tables seemed to be just all over the place and it looked like every stereotypical highschool cafeteria. Jocks sat with jocks. Cheerleaders sat with cheerleaders. Band geeks sat with band geeks, and so on and so forth.

Kurt lead Blaine to a table where there were already 7 people sitting at the table. 2 of the boys had letterman jackets on and one of the girls was in a Cheerios outfit. Blaine saw Rachel at the table and she started waving at him.

"I see you've met the famous Rachel Berry." Commented Kurt.

"Oh yeah I almost ran into her in the hallway before first. She attacked me with questions and even guessed I was gay. Quite the experience."

The boys sat down and Kurt started introductions. "That's Puck and Sam in the letterman jackets, Quinn in the Cheerios uniform, Tina and Mike at the end with Artie, and of course you already know Rachel. This is about half of New Directions. Beware at first, they don't bite, but they are very nosy."

"So new kid, have you and Kurt got it on yet?" The boy named Puck asked.

"Ugh.. Ugh.. Um." Blaine sputtered.

"No Noah we have not. Leave the poor boy alone, he just got here." Kurt answered for him.

Finn arrived then with two girls in tow, both in Cheerios uniforms. "Hey Blaine! Nice to see you again man."

"Same Finn." Blaine said with a smile.

"Those two girls are Santana and Britney. Britney's a little.. slow. So be careful with her. Oh, and if she asks if you're a dolphin, the answer is yes."

"What's a dol-" Blaine started, but was interrupted by Britney.

"A dolphin is a gay shark silly!" Britney explained.

Santana sauntered up to Blaine and promptly sat in his lap. "So hot stuff, how about you, me and Breadsticks at 8 tonight?"

"Sorry Santana, but I don't play for your team."

Santana walked away looking defeated and sat next to Britney again.

After Britney's explanation and Santana's proposition, Kurt continued on and told Blaine about everyone in New Directions. Mike and Tina were dating, but they were not related. Quinn and Sam were in a complicated relationship were they didn't know if they were dating yet or not. Puck was dating Santana. Artie was with Britney. Rachel and Finn were together. Which left Mercedes and Kurt. "We're the loners of the group."

"Not for long white boy." Mercedes said with a wink, and Kurt blushed again.

The rest of lunch and the school day went by rather quickly, and soon it was time for glee club. Blaine followed Mercedes, whom he had his last period class with, to the choir room and sat down next to a smiling Kurt.

Mr. Schue walked in and noticed Blaine sitting there. "Hey there Blaine, you never mentioned anything about joining glee earlier! I'm guessing you're here to audition for us?"

"You guessed right Mr. Schue. If you don't mind." Blaine gestured to the make shift stage.

"What will you be singing for us today Blaine?" My. Schue asked.

"If I Had You by Adam Lambert."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and Blaine sent him a wink which brought colour to the boys cheeks again.

"Ok, well the floor's yours."

So I Got My Boots On, Got The Right 'mount Of Leather  
>And I'm Doing Me Up With A Black Color Liner<br>And I'm Workin' My Strut But I Know It Don't Matter  
>All We Need In This World Is Some Love<br>There's A Thin Line 'tween The Dark Side And The Light Side Baby Tonight  
>It's A Struggle Gotta Rumble Trying To Find It<p>

But If I Had You, That Would Be The Only Thing That I Would Ever Need  
>Yeah If I Had You, Then Money Fame And Fortune Never Could Compete<br>If I Had You, Life Would Be A Party It'd Be Ecstasy  
>If I Had You<br>You You You You You  
>If I Had You <p>

Blaine's performance shocked Kurt more than the one he did in the Lima Bean. As Blaine danced around the choir room, his eyes stayed locked on Kurt.

From New York To LA Getting High Rock N' Rollin  
>Get A Room Trash It Up 'til It's Ten In The Morning<br>Girls In Stripper Heels, Boys Rolling In Maseratis  
>What They Need In This World Is Some Love<br>It's A Fair Line Between A Wild Time And A Flat Line Baby Tonight  
>It's A Struggle Gotta Rumble Tryin' To Find It<p>

But If I Had You, That Would Be The Only Thing That I Would Ever Need  
>Yeah If I Had You, Then Money Fame And Fortune Never Could Compete<br>If I Had You, Life Would Be A Party It'd Be Ecstasy  
>If I Had You<br>You You You You You  
>If I Had <p>

Blaine focused hard on getting Kurt to understand that this song was meant for him.

The Flashing Of The Lights  
>It Might Feel So Good But I've Got You Stuck On My Mind, Yeah<br>The Fashion And The Stage It Might Get Me High  
>But It Don't Mean A Thing Tonight<p>

That Would Be The Only Thing That I Would Ever Need  
>If I Had You, Then Money Fame Or Fortune Never Could Compete<br>If I Had You, Life Would Be A Party It'd Be Ecstasy  
>If I Had You<br>You You You You You  
>If I Had You<p>

If I Had You  
>That Would Be The Only Thing That I Would Ever Need<br>Yeah If I Had You, Then Money Fame And Fortune Never Could Compete  
>If I Had You, Life Would Be A Party It'd Be Ecstasy<br>If I Had You  
>You You You You You<br>If I Had You

By the end, most of New Directions was harmonizing along with Blaine and he took a little bow.

"Wow, Blaine. I think it's safe to say welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schue said clapping.

"Thank you sir."

Little did anyone in the room notice the pair of eyes that were staring right at Blaine through the choir room windows.

Once the group got settled, they started discussing setlists for sectionals, which were coming up in two weeks. Rachel was arguing with Santana over her getting a solo and Mr. Schue was trying to stop the two girls from ripping each other's head off.

With the commotion, it gave Blaine the opportunity to lean in and ask Kurt what he thought of the song. "So Kurt, what did you think?"

"I never thought you would be an Adam Lambert fan, but I'm impressed! That was really well done!"

"I'm glad you think so."

The rest of practice continued in the same manner, and Kurt and Blaine got ready to leave. Walking out to their cars, they didn't notice that there was someone following them until he caught up. "Hey you, new kid!" The boy shouted out.

Both Blaine and Kurt turned and Kurt's smile instantly dropped. Blaine regarded the boy that came up to them oddly. "Can I help you?" Blaine asked.

"Sure sexy, give me a number and I think I will be pretty happy. Give me a date and I will be ecstatic. I saw you sing in there and wow, that was hot." The stalker revealed.

"I'm sorry, but you are?"

"I'm Sebastian Smythe." The boy replied smoothly.


	6. Unexpected Surprises

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 6

"Oh hi Sebastian. Um, what can I do for you again?"

Sebastian smirked and Blaine noticed he looked a little like a meercat. "You sexy can go out on a date with me. I'll even let you choose where we go." He let out with a wink.

"O-okay, I guess we could try that. Here give me your phone, I'll put my number in." Blaine responded, and he couldn't help but see Kurt staring at him open mouthed out of the corner of his eye.

"Perfect, expect a text or a call from me later." Sebastian took his phone back and walked off looking triumphant.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and didn't expect the slap on the arm he received.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You idiot! You just accepted a date with Sebastian Smythe! Sebastian Smythe of all people! He eats his dates! There hasn't been one gay guy in the surrounding area that hasn't fallen for his charm and got his heart broken!" Kurt almost screamed at the other boy.

Blaine's face sported a large teasing grin. "You mean not even you escaped? And are there really that many gay guys in Ohio?"

"Of course I did! I'm not an idiot! You'd be surprised to see how many guys Sebastian has actually turned gay. Now, just be warned. I told you. And don't put it below me to rub it in your face when it happens to you too!"

"Ok, ok, you have permission to say 'I told you so' IF and WHEN the time comes!" Blaine agreed.

"Honey, I don't need permission." And with that Kurt walked off and got into his car to drive away.

By the time Blaine arrived home, he already had a text from Sebastian asking him to coffee after school tomorrow. They agreed to go after glee rehearsal.

Back at the Hummel household, Kurt has just gotten home and threw himself onto his bed. Finn looked up from his video game at the sudden noise. "Woah dude, what's up your butt?"

All Finn could hear was Kurt's muffled response from speaking into the comforter.

"Speak up man, I can't understand what you're trying to say." Finn told his stepbrother.

"Sebastian Smythe asked Blaine out and he agreed." Kurt said through clenched teeth.

Finn looked taken aback. "Wow, that guy works fast. So what's the problem dude?"

"He can't go out with Sebastian! He just can't!" Kurt's voice broke at the end of his sentence.

"Why can't he?"

"Because he just can't! I won't let him! He can't have his heart broken!" Not before I get it, he added in his head.

"Chill out bro, he'll be fine. If anything he will come running into your arms as soon as he's done." Finn added.

Well he had a point. If Sebastian does break Blaine's heart, which he will, Blaine will come to Kurt for consoling, and then they could live happily ever after. Hm. Maybe Finn was smart for once.

The next day came quickly for both boys, and it passed in a similar fashion as the previous days. Class time was spent doodling in their notebooks, lunch was a comedy act, and they suffered through their last periods of the day. Soon enough, it was time for glee. The group still hadn't decided what they were singing for sectionals and it was approaching fast.

As the group settled in, Mr. Schue walked in with a student no one in the club thought they would ever see step foot in the room. Sebastian. "Hey there guys, Sebastian here, came up to me in the hallway and requested an audition. As you all know, everyone is welcome to join. So Sebastian, the stage is yours."

"Hey there everyone, I'm going be singing Animal by Neon Trees. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the song everyone, especially you Blaine." Sebastian winked at Blaine before motioning to the band to start the song.

_Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid<br>You're never satisfied  
>Here we go again<br>We're sick like animals  
>We play pretend<br>You're just  
>A cannibal<br>And I'm afraid  
>I won't get out alive<br>I won't sleep tonight  
><em>

Kurt had to admit, the boy had a nice voice, but he didn't like how he was looking a Blaine so suggestively.

_Oh oh  
>I want some<br>More  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>Take a bite of<br>My heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some  
>More<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for  
>Say goodbye to my heart<br>Tonight_

_Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's getting heavy  
>And I wanna run<br>And hide  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<br>And I won't be  
>Denied by you<br>The animal inside of you  
><em>

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Sebastian's gaze on him made him feel dirty somehow. IF this is how he is in front of other people, how will they be when they go for coffee?

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Hush, hush The world is quiet  
>Hush, hush We both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting_

_Here we go again  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

The club burst into clapping around them. Not as much as they did after Blaine's audition, but still enough. "Thanks Sebastian! That was awesome! Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schue announced over the noise of the group.

Sebastian grinned his slimly grin and sat down in the seat next to Blaine and moved in closer to him. "Didn't that performance make you want glee to finish quicker so we can go get our date on?"

"I guess, I like glee so I don't know if I exactly want it to finish just quite yet."

Kurt couldn't help but listen in and let out a little laugh at what Blaine said.

"Oh Hummel. Didn't notice you there. You're actually wearing boys clothes for once! How adorable." Sebastian remarked.

"Wipe that grin off your smirky little meercat face Smythe, or I might just have to use last season's McQueen's to do it for you, and we all know that would be a waste of fine clothing."

Sebastian's grin faded and he went back to trying to get Blaine's attention fully on him. Kurt turned and started a conversation with Mercedes about their weekend plans. He couldn't help himself but to look back at Blaine a few times and notice his hesitation when it came to Sebastian. Blaine pulled away when Sebastian tried to put his hand atop his and turned his head with a slight blush. Kurt wanted Blaine to be blushing because of him, not because of some stupid Sebastian.

Glee was over way too quickly and Blaine didn't get to say goodbye to Kurt before the other boy was rushing out of the choir room, Mercedes hot on his heels. Blaine hung his head and followed Sebastian out of the room and they promised to meet each other at the Lima Bean. In the silent car ride over to the coffee shop, doubts started forming in Blaine's head. He wanted his first date to be with Kurt, not with Sebastian, but he had no way of knowing if Kurt even liked him like that. So he took the chance, and is here with Sebastian, not his angelic beauty.

The two boys sat talking, well Sebastian was talking, for the better part of an hour before Blaine made some excuse to leave. Sebastian walked him to his car, and as soon as they were stopped, Sebastian's lips were on Blaine's. The kiss was sloppy and open mouthed. When Sebastian tried to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth, he was pushed back, leaving both boys breathless. Sebastian was standing a little ways away from Blaine with a wicked smile on his face. "Well, that was nice. See you tomorrow at school babe." Sebastian slapped Blaine on the ass and walked to his car, leaving the parking lot. Blaine was left panting and trying to get his brain and heart caught up on the same page.

The boy didn't notice the head of soft brown hair rush past him and tear away in his car with tears in his eyes.


	7. Plans, Plans, Merciful Plans

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 7

Blaine got home that night and fell onto his bed in a heap. He started crying and he couldn't place exactly why he was. Could it be that he just had his first kiss stolen? Could it be Sebastian took advantage of him? Could it be because Kurt was right?

Oh god. Kurt.

The thought of the gorgeous boy across the street brought more tears to Blaine's eyes. He tried to tell Kurt how he felt with his audition song, but the other boy just looked past that. He even tried to tell him with his song in the Lima Bean. All of Blaine's attempts to show Kurt how much he liked him failed through song, so Blaine constructed a plan to get Kurt for himself without singing one word.

Kurt got home feeling defeated. When he saw Sebastian kiss Blaine in the parking lot of the Lima Bean, he felt his heart split into fine pieces. It pained him to see that Sebastian got Blaine. This was exactly like what happened with James. Sebastian just swoops in and steals all the guys Kurt's interested in with one word out of his big mouth. James had been at McKinley before Sebastian. At that time, Kurt had just come out, and he and James were really good friends. They would hang out all the time and just be around each other. It helped that James was also gay. He was also on the football team, so the football guys tended to leave Kurt alone at that time.

It all changed when Sebastian came to McKinley. He just pranced in a stole James from right under Kurt's nose. James and Kurt spent less and less time with each other, and eventually James and Sebastian started hooking up. James cut himself off from Kurt completely then. Kurt was almost convinced that Sebastian had made him. James' parents hadn't known about James being gay, and when they found out because of his and Sebastian's foolishness, he was sent away to his grandparents out in Colorado.

Kurt had lost the best friend he had ever had to Sebastian Smythe, and he wasn't about the let it happen again.

That night, with the help of Finn, Kurt devised a plan to get Blaine back to him.

The next day at school, Kurt walked in and saw Sebastian guiding Blaine around on his arm as if he was just a piece of eye candy. Seeing Blaine being treated like that by the meercat made Kurt even more mad than he had been previously. Blaine deserved to be treated so much better than how Sebastian was parading him around, and it all goes as planned, Kurt will get his chance to treat Blaine properly.

Throughout the day, whenever Kurt saw Blaine, Sebastian was always around. The only time he saw the shorter boy alone was in class. They sent notes back and forth like on the first day, and Kurt upped his flirting over the notes. If Blaine noticed, he didn't say anything and was playing along like nothing was wrong. That gave Kurt the confidence he needed for his plan to work out.

After school, Kurt cornered Blaine in the hallway. "Hey you, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have a movie night today? We could watch Rent!"

"Sure! Do you want me to come over right after school or..?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll even make dinner! How do you feel about spaghetti?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you at around 4ish then?"

"Great." With that Kurt walked away feeling like he won.

Sebastian was watching the two boys from the shadows and as soon as Kurt was out of his view, he wrapped himself around Blaine. "Hey babe, what are our plans for the night? I wanted to do something with my boyfriend!"

Blaine froze. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah you silly! You're my boyfriend. Did you think I would go around kissing random people?"

"Sebastian, I'm not your boyfriend."

"Of course you are!"

"What makes you think that I'm your boyfriend, or that I would want to be in the first place?"

"Well because I said so and I always get what I want. Plus, you're the one who agreed to the first date." Sebastian scoffed.

"Ok, back up the truck. What you say doesn't go, and I'm sorry Sebastian, but you're not getting what you want in this situation. Also, I only agreed to go on that 'date' with you because I'm usually a nice person, and you seemed desperate. So just go and leave me alone." Blaine said with just the right amount of bitch that Kurt would have appreciated.

"Come on, you know you don't mean that. Like, who wouldn't want a piece of this? I will have you Blaine Anderson, mark my words." Sebastian stormed off and out the doors, pushing a tiny grade nine out of the way.

Blaine stared after the spot that Sebastian disappeared from with a mixture of shock and fury. The fact that Sebastian had the balls to try and tell Blaine what he was going to do, shook him to the core. Hell, the fact that Sebastian had balls in the first place shocked Blaine. Blaine could not wait to tell Kurt what had happened.

When Blaine got home after school, he did a quick outfit change into a pair of sweatpants and a newly acquired McKinley hoodie. Thinking that the movie night would just be relaxing, Blaine was shocked a second time as he took in what Kurt was wearing. His dark jeans looked like they were painted on and the light blue sweater brought out his eyes in the most amazing way. "Wow Kurt, you look, wow."

Kurt turned a light shade of red. "Thank you, I just threw this on." In all honesty, Kurt spent the hour he had between getting home from school and Blaine's arrival picking out the perfect outfit. All according to plan after all.

"Well don't just stand there! Come in!"

"Oh right." Blaine breathed out.

The shorter boy followed Kurt into his basement bedroom and the two boys took a seat on Kurt's large bed.

"So I've completely forgotten to ask you, how do you like McKinley so far? Are you finding it hard or boring or annoying?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment before answering. "I don't really find it hard or boring. Annoying maybe a little because of a certain person, but what can you do."

"Ooh I'm intrigued, who's the certain person?"

"Sebastian."

Kurt tried to supress his smile. Clearly the kiss he saw between the boys wasn't as much of a two sided agreement as they countertenor originally thought, and that alone made Kurt's plan that much easier. "And here's the moment when I tell you I told you so! I've been waiting for this moment, but I didn't expect it to come so soon!"

"I know, I know. But technically he never broke my heart, so it's a partial 'told you so'. But I will except it none the less." Blaine teased the taller boy.

"So how was your little date with McKinley's resident slut?"

"Date? I don't know if you could really call it a date, although Sebastian was under that impression that it was. I think he's delusional because he also thought we were dating and called me his boyfriend today." Blaine watched and waited for Kurt's response.

"Oh wow. He moves quickly, doesn't he. I don't even think that he was that interested in James." Kurt didn't realize what he said until it was already out.

"James?" Blaine asked.

Shit. Well he might as well know. "Yeah James was my best friend last year, and then Sebastian came a stole him away you could say. Hence the reason Sebastian is not high on my list of likable people."

"That's no good. What happened to James?"

"His parents found out he was gay and sent him to live with his grandparents somewhere out in Colorado I think. I haven't heard from him, so I'm not even sure he's still there."

"Hmm, well I just hope that Sebastian stops coming after me, he's a drag. He wouldn't even let me talk when we were out for coffee!"

"Not to mention he attacked your face with his lips." Kurt blurted out.

"How did you know about that?" Blaine demanded.

The taller boy hesitated. "I kinda saw you guys in the parking lot. I was picking up my daily caffeine fix. It didn't look like you were enjoying it much."

"You're right about that, it was horrible. Not what my first kiss was supposed to be like." Or who it was supposed to be with, he silently added.

"That was your first kiss? That's kinda depressing."

"I guess it's not exactly how I would of liked for it to happen, but what can I do about it? I tried pushing him away, but he just wouldn't budge."

"You're just going to have to make sure that your next kiss is a little more enjoyable then, won't you?" Kurt told the shorter boy wishing it could have been him who gave Blaine his first kiss.

"For sure, and I think I already have a candidate in mind."

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"No way! You'll just have to wait and see." Blaine finished off with a wink. "Hey, I thought you said we were going to watch Rent! I wanna get my 'Seasons of Love' on!"

"Ugh, that means I have to get up though!"

"Get your lazy ass up mister. I'm sure as hell not doing it. I'll break something, I always do!"

The boys night continued on quite like it started. Shameless flirting could be seen across the country. Both boys desire well known to everyone but themselves. When Burt checked on them a couple hours later, Kurt was asleep on Blaine's chest, and the tenor was staring down at him with a look of pure love on his face.


	8. The Game Is Afoot

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 8

When Glee rolled along the next day, Kurt walked in after talking to Mr. Schue in the hallway. Kurt took his seat and Mr. Schue started the meeting. He told the group that their setlist had been finalized and solos would be handed out the next day. "Okay guys, now Kurt has asked to sing a song for us today, so if everyone can please be nice and watch quietly."

Blaine was shocked that Kurt was getting up to sing. He had never heard the other boy sing and didn't remember him making mention of singing last night. Blaine was curious to hear how well the countertenor sang. Kurt had told him before his range, and he never believed it was possible.

"Thank you Mr. Schue. The song I'm going to sing isn't randomly chosen, so listen closely." The last thing he said was said straight at Blaine and he straightened up in his seat anxious to hear what Kurt was going to sing.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do 

Kurt was singing Taylor Swift. Kurt was singing a song about needing someone who already has someone. Kurt said that they needed to listen closely. Was Kurt telling him he wanted to be with him?

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy? <p>

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine as he sang and danced around the room. He felt Sebastian's eyes burning into the back of his head and knew that his message was at least getting around to some of the people sitting there.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me 

Blaine finally realized that this song was for him. That Kurt was telling him that he belonged with him. And Blaine couldn't agree any more than he already did.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me<p>

Kurt finished on a perfect note and took a little bow. Most of the club was shocked at his song choice, seeing as he usually stuck to Broadway songs, but clapped fully for him none the less. Sitting back in his seat a little flushed, he turned and saw the thumbs up that Finn shot him. Laughing at his stepbrother, he returned his focus to the front of the room where Mr. Schue was finishing his commentary on his performance. "A wonderful show of theatricality Kurt! It felt as if you were living the song!" If he only knew.

"Okay, so everyone, you know Sectionals is just around the corner, and I have the perfect song to get us support for the show! The solo's in the song will go to Blaine, Rachel, and Kurt. I'll let you all know what the song is tomorrow, along with our final setlist! Come prepared to dance! See you all tomorrow."

Blaine tried to escape away to wait at Kurt's car after Mr. Schue dismissed the group, but Sebastian caught his arm. "Hey, where's the fire? I know it's hot in here, but that's just me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sebastian, just stop making a fool of yourself. If you haven't noticed from what I told you yesterday, I'm not interested. So move your little legs and go find your next unsuspecting victim."

"Oh feisty, I like it, but I don't know if it works too well for you there sweetheart."

"I don't believe it's being feisty, I like to think it's being honest." At that point, Kurt had walked up to the group, Rachel in tow.

"Is this filth bothering you Blaine?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Or not at all, in fact we were just finished, weren't we Sebastian? I think my point is clear now." Blaine responded.

With a huff of frustration, Sebastian turned and exited the room. "You handled that well. Didn't expect that kind of sass from you Blaine." Kurt said with a twinkle in his eyes and a sense of pride.

"He just annoys me so much. It's like he's asking to be slapped!"

"I'll gladly slap him. He deserves it, the prick." Kurt said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Save that for another time. Oh, by the way, I never told you how wonderful I thought your song was! Amazing choice!"

Kurt tried to hide his blush that was slowly forming. "The song just popped into my head! Usually I wouldn't venture into such Top 40 music, but there's a first for everything!"

"I approve, now how about a celebratory grande non-fat mocha on me?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." Kurt said as the two boys exited the choir room.


	9. Glee Is Back, Alright!

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 9

Three days later had the boys closer than ever and the glee club ready to show McKinley that they were back and ready to win.

"Are you excited?" Blaine asked Kurt jumping around warming up.

The taller boy laughed at his friend's actions and then stopped and looked deep in thought. "Excited? Well, seeing as the last time we performed in front of the school we caused a sex riot, and the time before that we had shoes tossed at our heads. So I guess you could say excited, but not the same way you are."

"Oh wow. I'm so used to having everyone excited when we would have an impromptu performance at Dalton. Is it really that bad?"

"It can be, but it varies every time. We never know what's going to happen. And knowing is half the battle." Kurt admitted.

Rachel came running up demanding for the two boys to get into position in the cafeteria in order for them to start and the two boys parted with a longing glance at the other. "Oh come on, moon over him after we're done here." Rachel barked out to Kurt.

"Rachel I'm not-" Before Kurt could finish Rachel was running off to yell at Puck and Sam for something leaving Kurt to his thoughts. Was he really being that noticeable to the way he felt about Blaine, that Rachel Berry of all people could pick up on it? His feelings for Blaine were growing more and more every day, especially after he woke up in his arms the other night. He didn't even realize he fell asleep until he opened his eyes as Angel was dying on screen. He had seen how quickly Blaine had looked away, pretending he hadn't been staring at Kurt's sleeping face. That had to mean something, didn't it?

Before he could continue his train of thought, it was interrupted by the music blasting through the cafeteria. From the other end of the room, Blaine started the song off.

Everybody, rock your body  
>Everybody, rock your body right<br>Glee is back, alright, hey baby 

Rachel started in, with her diva showing and harmonizing with Blaine.

Oh my God, we're back again  
>Brothers, sisters, everybody sing<br>Gonna bring you the flavor show you how  
>Got a gotta question for you better answer now, yeah<p>

Am I original?  
>Am I the only one?<br>Am I sexual?  
>Am I everything you need?<br>You better rock your body now

Everybody  
>Rock your body<br>Everybody, rock your body right  
>Glee is back alright, alright <p>

The whole club was dancing around the cafeteria, oblivious to the wicked glares they were getting from the students. After the chorus, Kurt picked up his solo and caught Blaine's eye sending him a wink.

Now throw your hands up in the air  
>And wave'em around like you just don't care<br>And if you wanna party let me hear you yell  
>'Cause we've got it goin' on again<p>

Am I original?  
>Am I the only one?<br>Am I sexual?

At that line he saw Blaine's gaze shift over to him in a suggestive way.

Am I everything you need?  
>You better rock your body now<p>

Everybody  
>Rock your body<br>Everybody, rock your body right  
>Glee is back alright, alright<p>

Everybody  
>Rock your body<br>Everybody, rock your body right  
>Glee is back<p>

Everybody  
>Rock your body<br>Everybody, rock your body right  
>Glee is back alright<p>

At the end of the song, the group was all standing on tables around the cafeteria. Breathlessly, they waited for applause, but were met with by blank stares and silence. In the silence, a deafening roar of "FOOD FIGHT!" was heard and the room exploded.

Lunches were thrown recklessly across the room. Kurt and Blaine found each other in the madness and burst out and through the doors and ran down the hallway giggling like maniacs. They slowed down as they reached their lockers and looked at one another. Blaine had what looked like lettuce and turkey in his hair and coke splashed on his shirt. Kurt had pasta embedded in his hair and a drip of sauce going down his cheek.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you allowing something to touch your hair and face besides your carefully selected products!" Blaine laughed out.

Kurt's face froze mid-laugh. "Oh my. I need to get this out. I need to get home. Oh my grilled cheesus."

"Woah, slow down. We can leave, I'm sure we won't want to be around when the teachers catch wind of what just happened. Plus I need to change my shirt and a shower sounds nice right about now."

Blaine's mention of a shower moved Kurt's thoughts from how to get the food out of his hair and to a picture of Blaine standing in the shower, water running down his chest. Kurt mentally scolded himself for having such thoughts and turned to catch the tail end of Blaine's question. "-and then maybe we could hang out when we both get cleaned up? My turn to pick the movie!"

"S-sure. That sounds great. Let's get out of here."

The boys turned from each other and got into their cars to drive home. Kurt reached his house and bolted through the door to get to his room quickly. Burt and Carole were still at work and Finn was probably at school still or at Puck's house. Kurt threw his soiled clothes into the laundry bin and walked into the bathroom. After surveying his dishevelled appearance in the mirror, he turned and stepped into the shower. 20 minutes later had the boy sitting at his vanity, trying to get his hair perfectly coiffed. After countless tries at getting it right, he left his hair alone frustrated with it.

Kurt walked into his closet and picked out his tightest skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt that showed off his upper body well. Feeling good about how he looked, he sat down and picked up his magazine awaiting Blaine's arrival.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Kurt hurried to pull the door open. Blaine was standing on the other side of the door with a look of lust on his face and his lips parted the tiniest bit. "Uh, Blaine?"

"Oh, sorry, zoned out for a minute there! Hi." Kurt could silently say he loved the way that Blaine was rendered speechless just by Kurt's simplest outfit, but he could never admit it aloud, as well as the way the other boy tried to hide the growing redness on his face.

"One of those days?" Kurt teased.

"You could say that. So, movie time! I say we watch Little Mermaid! It's my favourite Disney movie. Some people even say I could pass for Prince Eric!"

"Oh my God! You're so right! It's the hair I think." Blaine had left his hair un-gelled, which he usually did coming over to Kurt's. The other boy just wanted to reach out and pull one of the curls out and see if it's as soft as he'd imagined.

"Come on you, let's go downstairs and watch our movie." Blaine followed behind Kurt and both boys collapsed on the bed when they reached the basement.

"Blainey, it's your turn to put the movie on!"

"But Kurtie, I don't want to move!"

"Blaine, if you don't get off the bed and put the movie on this instant, I will push you off and start a tickling war."

"Nope, not happening. I'm quite comfortable right here."

Instead of kicking Blaine off the bed, Kurt straddled his legs and started his attack on Blaine's sides. The boy's laughter could be heard from streets away and they wrestled around for the top spot. Out of breath, the fight ended with Blaine sitting on top of Kurt gazing down at him, eyes full of lust. As Blaine went to lean in, Kurt met him halfway. Their lips were an inch apart when Finn flew into the room. "Dude! That food fight was- Oh shit. Okay then, walking away."

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and stood up next to the bed. Kurt raised himself on his elbows and stared at the boy standing in the middle of his room. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like a dozen years before Kurt broke the silence. "Now that you're up, how about you put the movie in?"

Blaine sighed. "Fine, but we get to cuddle when I come back. Be warned, I am the cuddle monster. Beware my strong arms, I will try not to crush you."

With that, the two boys turned back into their old flirtatious selves, and the almost-kiss was laying heavily on their minds. When Finn came back into the room 2 hours later, the boys were wrapped around each other, and the menu for Little Mermaid played on the TV.

Burt and Carole got home later that night and left the two sleeping boys peacefully, calling Blaine's parents to let them know he was staying the night.

The next morning the boys got up and blushed severely at their situation. As they left one another, both boys knew exactly what they had to do next. They would just need a little help getting there.


	10. As Reality Sets In

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 10

Kurt felt a pair of lips attach themselves to his suddenly. The kiss started off sweet, and then turned hungry and passionate just as quickly as it started. His hands found their way into the other boys hair and tugged. Hands roamed down his sides and wrapped themselves around his waist. Chest to chest and lips to lips, the boys lost themselves to each other. Kurt reluctantly pulled away and stared into honey coloured eyes. "Blaine." He breathed.

Kurt awoke in the morning with a smile on his face. His smile turned into a frown when he remembered his dream and how close he had been to it being reality the previous night. Turning on his side, he saw a head of curly hair.

Blaine had spent the night? That wasn't planned.

Kurt rolled off the bed and stared down at the sleeping boy. He was even beautiful in his slumber.

His dream reinforced what the boy already knew. He fell for Blaine Anderson, and he fell hard. Kurt was torn between wanting this boy forever, or waiting forever to let him know. The benefits of Blaine knowing how Kurt felt were great, but the chance of denial from the boy is what stopped him from telling Blaine days ago.

There was no way to tell if Blaine returned the feelings. Sure he has sung to him twice, even if it was indirectly, but that can just be justified as friendliness.

After being left by James, Kurt couldn't handle that happening again.

As Kurt was going through his skin care routine, he heard a yawn come from the next room. Craning his neck, he could make out Blaine sitting up on the bed.

"Kurt?"

"I'm in here." Kurt responded.

Blaine entered the bathroom and Kurt suppressed his laughter at the state of Blaine's hair. The curls were arranged in a mess that resembled a bird's nest. Looking into the mirror above Kurt's head, the other boys face twisted into a look of realization. "Oh god. What happened to my head?"

"Sleep did honey." Kurt's smile was as wide as his face.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I don't want to even look outside with this helmet." Blaine asked.

"Oh- su-re." Kurt stuttered out.

Thoughts swarmed Kurt's head of tenor in the shower. In his shower. Before his embarrassment of thinking that overwhelmed him, he quickly got out of the room and heard the door shut behind him.

Sitting on his bed, the countertenor figured out what he had to do. In order for him to make his decision of telling Blaine how he feels, he has to get outside opinions on the situation.

An hour later, the boys were dressed and upstairs eating breakfast. Burt and Carole left for work and Finn was still most likely asleep. After they finished, Blaine excused himself to go home to do homework. As soon as the boy was out the door, Kurt had his phone out and Mercedes number dialing.

"Mercedes I need you and Rachel to get your fine asses over to my house now. I need my girls." Kurt burst out as soon as the girl picked up the phone.

"Woah hold on there white boy. What's this about?"

"I'll explain after, just try and get here really, really soon. And bring food. Lots of food."

"It must be big if you want food. Well just wait for about a half hour and I'll be there with little miss diva." Mercedes reassured Kurt.

After hanging up the phone, Kurt allowed himself to catch his breath and to break down. He had no idea what he was doing. Blaine was supposed to be his best friend. He's only known him for a short time, yet he captured his heart in a way that no one else has ever done. Because that was just it, he was in love with Blaine. He couldn't help it either, it was inexplicable.

Mercedes showed up 29 minutes on the dot with Rachel in tow and arms full of junk food. "Ok Kurt, get your cute little ass to your room and start explaining what the hell is going on with you."

The girls followed Kurt up to his room and he collapsed on the bed. He murmured into the pillow and neither girl understood what he said. "Kurt honey, you're going to have to sit up and talk to us normally." Rachel cooed.

"I'm screwed." Kurt huffed out.

"Why are you screwed, what happened?"

"It's Blaine. I think I'm in love with him. Every time he's near my heart beats faster. Every time his hand even brushes mine, I stop breathing. I had a fucking dream about kissing him last night. Hell, he slept over twice unintentionally, and on those nights I slept like a baby. I just don't know what to do."

Both girls just stared at Kurt with their mouths open before Rachel opened her mouth to speak. "Oh Kurt. Finally."

"Why finally?" The boy asked his mind running a mile a minute trying to decipher Rachel's words.

"Because your eyes have finally opened and seen what's in front of you. We've been waiting for you to admit to us that you feel this way about Blaine." Mercedes told Kurt with a small smile on her face.

"But what am I supposed to do? I'm worried that he won't like me back and that it will ruin my friendship." The countertenor confessed.

The two girls started laughing and Kurt looked on baffled at his friend's response to his fears. "Why are you two laughing? I'm pouring my heart out and you guys are giggling like madwomen."

"Because you're so oblivious Kurt! Blaine is just as head over heels about you as you are for him!" Rachel managed to get out as she was laughing.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? He's not. He can't be. No. No." Kurt sat up on the bed shaking his head.

"Why are you trying to deny it honey? I thought you would be overjoyed to hear that. What's wrong with him returning your feelings?" Mercedes asked thoughtfully.

Kurt paused in his pacing that he picked up. Why did he actually not want Blaine to feel the same way? Thinking about it, Kurt couldn't find a justifiable reason. "I really don't know. I guess I've just been telling myself that this would end up like Finn or Sam and that he wouldn't like me back."

"Kurt, he does, so you shouldn't be scared. Nothing bad can come from this." Rachel told Kurt.

Once the boy had calmed himself down, he sat between the girls and they spent the rest of the night watching musicals and eating their hearts out. After Rachel and Mercedes left, Kurt went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The following day, Kurt was walking down the hallway when he spotted a group of football players with Karofsky in the group. Lately Karofsky had just left Kurt alone, but only physically. Glares and stares were thrown his way whenever he looked his way. The looks scared Kurt down to his core. The stares were harsher when Kurt was with Blaine, and he couldn't place why that would be.

Later that day before glee, Kurt was putting his last books into his locker when Karofsky passed him and pushed him into his locker for the first time in over a week. Following his retreating figure, Kurt gathered all his courage that he had and followed the football player into the locker room.

"Hey Karofsky! What the hell is your problem with me?" Kurt demanded.

"My problem with you is that you're in here trying to sneak a peek at my junk." The larger boy sneered.

"Oh yeah, because I'm gay I look at every guy's junk. Face it, you are not my type."

"Shut up Hummel!" Dave inched closer to him with his hands balled into fists.

"Do it. Hit me. You can't beat the gay out of me exactly like how I can't beat the ignorance out of you-." Before Kurt could finish, a pair of lips were on his trying to part his lips. Kurt froze and was too scared to move. Karofsky kept up his attack on Kurt's lips whilst the other boy was trying to figure out how to get him off himself. Finally, as in some twist of fate, Karofsky moved back and stared at Kurt's face. As he was coming back in for another kiss, he felt a slap upon his face and stepped back in shock.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me." Kurt panted out.

"If you ever breath a word about this to anyone, I will kill you." Karofsky turned and walked out of the locker room leaving Kurt frozen on the spot.


	11. Whirlwind Emotions

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 11

Kurt stood in silence in the locker room. Memories of the last few minutes ran through his head. The taste of Karofsky's mouth lingered on Kurt's lips. He tasted bitter and of sweat. His arms ached from being held by the other boy in a harsh embrace.

His first kiss. His first kiss stolen by the bully that haunts his nightmares. Karofsky wasn't even gay, was he? That was not how the boy imagined and wished it to be. He wanted Blaine to be the first and only boy to touch his lips to his.

Blaine.

Kurt was supposed to be meeting him at the Lima Bean after glee. He looked down at his phone and noticed that he had been standing frozen for almost an hour. Rehearsal would be done by now. No one had come looking for him. But his phone had a new text from Blaine.

_From Blaine: _

_Hey Kurt! Missed you at practice, but Mercedes said you were probably sick. Let me know if we're still on for coffee or if you just want me to come over to keep you company ;) -Blaine xx_

Kurt responded saying he would meet him at his house in 20 minutes. In the car, he contemplated telling Blaine what happened, but Karofsky's threat ran through his mind. He didn't want Blaine to get hurt from his actions either. He knew as soon as he sets his sight on the other boy that the story would come pouring out of him. He pulled into his driveway and saw him sitting on his stoop.

"Hey! I ran you doorbell thinking you'd be home, where were you?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face.

As he predicted, Kurt broke down and fell into Blaine's arms. "Kurt, what's wrong? Darling what happened?" Blaine's frantic voice pounded its way into the other boys head.

Kurt handed Blaine his keys and the boys walked through the door and downstairs to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt sat on the bed with Blaine and felt himself being taken into a pair of strong arms. Blaine rocked him and whispered words of comfort as he cried. Blaine himself started tearing up seeing Kurt broken as he was. "Kurt honey, I'm here for you, you know that."

Blaine's words increased Kurt's tears because of how much emotion and sincerity he found in Blaine's soothing voice. To think, an hour before the crying boy was imagining how he would tell Blaine that he was in love with him. Now he was crying into said boy's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 10 minutes later Kurt was finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Oh my god Blaine. I'm so sorry. I think I permanently stained your shirt." Kurt managed to get out.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're ok. What's wrong Kurt?"

Kurt took a few more calming breathes before he recounted what had happened in the locker room with Karofsky, leaving his parting threat out. "It just made me feel so dirty. That's what is upsetting me the most. I was pretty much assaulted by the guy who torments me every day. This just seems like it was a new way for him to get under my skin, and I hate it. I hate him."

Blaine had stayed silent throughout Kurt's confession, and wore a look of concern and anger on his face. "Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry. That is absolutely horrible. I wish I could just go and find Karofsky and hurt him for what he did to you."

"No Blaine. You can't. There's one thing I neglected to leave out, and I know you won't like it."

"What is it?"

"He threatened me. He told me that if I told anyone he would..."

"He would what? What would he do Kurt?" Blaine demanded.

"He would kill me."

Blaine's mouth fell open, but he was quick to close it again. "He couldn't. He didn't. He wouldn't. Well if I didn't want to hurt him before, I definitely do now. No one threatens the person that I lo- I mean my best friend."

Kurt was too upset to overthink about Blaine's almost slip-up. "Blaine, promise me you won't do anything. You can't do anything. I believe it's an empty threat, but still I don't want you getting hurt. Especially over me."

"Kurt, I would do anything for you. Anything at all."

"So you would go shopping with me all day?"

"I believe that I have done that already, and if I haven't, yes I would."

"Would you lie to my dad for me?" Kurt's head started forming up reasons as to why he would have skipped glee, because he knew that Finn would have noticed and would bring it up at dinner later.

"Of course. I would so anything you wanted me to do. But why would I have to lie to your dad?" Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"Because he can't know about what happened. You thought you wanted to murder Karofsky? My dad would hire an army to attack him if he knew. So he needs to think that I was sick, which is why I went home. I need you to help me sell that to him. He will believe you. I need you to tell him that in last period I got a really bad headache and you told me to go home."

"Ok I will, but I still don't feel good about it. I'm worried for you Kurt. I really am. I don't want you getting hurt." Blaine looked like he was on the verge of tears and that pained Kurt even more than he was already experiencing.

"Blaine, please don't cry. Don't waste your tears on me. I'm not worth it."

"If you honestly think that, then you're crazy. Of course you're worth it." Blaine told him rubbing his back in circles.

The boys stayed laying on the bed wrapped around each other talking nonsense until Burt came home. "Hey guys, Blaine, are you staying for dinner?" Burt asked.

"Sure Burt, that'd be wonderful, I'll just let my parents know."

The group sat down for dinner an hour later, as expected Finn asked Kurt why he skipped practice as soon as he sat down.

"Oh he wasn't feeling well last period, I told him to go home and rest, and then after rehearsal I came here to check on him and make sure he was ok." Blaine assured Burt.

After Blaine left that night, Kurt curled up in his bed and willed himself not to cry, although he thought that he had no more tears left.

The next day at school, Blaine and Kurt walked into the building together, a united front. Throughout the day there was no sign of Karofsky lurking in the hallways. At glee, the boys overheard Puck telling Finn that Karofsky had transferred that day to a school in the town over.

"I can't believe he would leave. Was he that scared I would say something?" Kurt expressed to Blaine when they were sitting in the Lima Bean after rehearsal.

"I guess he just thought the threat of discovery was too much to handle. At least he won't be at McKinley to hurt you anymore. I can't say that he will be missed by me."

Leaving the coffee shop, Kurt and Blaine ran into Rachel entering, literally. "Oh hey guys! It's a good thing I ran into you actually, I won't have to text you now! But anyways, I'm having a party on Saturday and you're both invited! It's a glee member's only thing! I hope you can come!" Rachel told them before galloping off again.

"What do you say Kurt? Ready to get your party on Saturday night?" Blaine asked with a large grin on his face.

Well, how could Kurt say no to those eyes and that smile?


	12. Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 12

Saturday afternoon, Kurt was frantically searching around his room for his favourite pair of Doc Martens. He needed them to complete his perfect outfit for Rachel's party. Of course he wasn't trying to look good for anybody, especially not Blaine. Not at all.

He let out a triumphant "Aha" when he finally found them underneath his Alexander McQueen sweater. Checking himself in the mirror one last time, and with a final pat to his hair, he went downstairs to wait for Blaine to come and pick him up. They figured going together would be a good idea, and Kurt was the DD in case Puck got his way and there would be alcohol at the party.

10 minutes later, Blaine rang Kurt's doorbell. "Oh wow Kurt. You look amazing. Like honest to God amazing." Kurt blushed at the comment and the two walked out the door and to the car. Finn had been at Rachel's early to help her get ready for the arrival of everyone else. Pulling up to the house, they noticed everyone else was already here and their goal of being fashionably late was achieved.

When Rachel opened the door, you could immediately tell that Puck won the fight for the alcohol. "Heeeyyy Gggguuuuyyyyssss!" Rachel slurred out.

Blaine and Kurt just laughed and followed a babbling Rachel into the house and down to the basement. Looking around, the party was in full swing. Mercedes and Tina were sitting on a couch laughing like maniacs. Puck and Lauren were drunk dancing in the middle of the room. Mike, Sam, and Artie looked like they were acting out a scene from Lord of The Rings while Brittany and Santana were making out in the corner. The only other person in the room who looked sober was Finn, who was sitting next to an obviously drunk Quinn, the way she was yelling at him for leaving her for Rachel yet again.

Blaine turned and grinned at Kurt. That grin made his heart stop for a minute, because it was the one that Blaine got when he only looked at Kurt. "So, how about we start drinking? Looks like everyone else is having fun with it!"

"Yeah, I'll pass." Kurt said with a small chuckle. "The last time I drank, I threw up on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes and I have to drive home. DD over here!"

"Fine be a party pooper! I'm going to get a drink and then we are going to join Puck and Lauren on the dance floor!"

Kurt watched as Blaine moved away from him and towards the makeshift bar in Rachel's basement. Blaine looked like he was dressed to impress tonight too. His jeans hugged his body in just the right way, and the red cardigan brought out the golden hue in his eyes. Kurt liked to think that it was all for him, but that was only in his mind. Blaine laughter brought him out of his fantasy world and he noticed the curly haired boy walking his way, two drinks in hand.

"I know you said you wouldn't drink, so I got you a diet coke. You have to at least drink that!" Blaine teased.

"Of course silly! It's not like I was going to cause myself dehydration!" Kurt said lamely.

Despite his bad joke, Blaine laughed anyways, drinking his rum and coke. "Oh Kurt, I need to help you with your humour! But now, we dance!" With that, Blaine dragged Kurt to the middle of the room and started dancing around with him. Ditching there drinks on a side table, the boys moved closer to each other and started moving to the music.

The song playing was Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. The fast beat made it easy for the two boys to dance quickly and pressed up against each other. Kurt's heart was racing at the lack of distance between himself and Blaine, and wished that he could just lean forward and press his lips to the pair facing him head on.

The song ended and the boys took a breath before continuing on when the next song played. Moving in time with each other, they sang along with the lyrics.

You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down<br>Down... 

Blaine's eyes bore into Kurt's as they danced. It was as if he was trying to convey a message to him. As if he was trying to tell him he was singing the lyrics to him.

Before you met me  
>I was alright<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine,<br>Valentine...

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me <p>

At that line, Blaine's face darkened and a flush arrived on his cheeks. Kurt tried to convince himself it was from the heat, but he just couldn't believe it.

Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete 

The lyrics burned their way into Kurt's head and he couldn't help but think how accurate they were to his current situation. He felt as if Blaine completed him, even if they weren't together. Just being here, dancing close with him, made him feel as he had never felt before.

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever

You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<p>

A wink was shot Kurt's way at the mention of skin tight jeans and he laughed at Blaine's silliness.

Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your Teenage Dream tonight<br>Toninght,tonight,tonight,  
>Tonight,tonight,tonight<p>

Yoooouuu...  
>You make me<br>Feel like  
>I'm livin' a Teenage Dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
>No...<p>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your Teenage Dream tonight<br>Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

The song finished off on a high note, leaving both boys breathless. They danced for about 4 more songs, growing closer every song, before they were too sweaty and hot to stand and they could feel the sexual tension burning in the small space. Heading towards their drinks, they walked into Rachel and Finn discussing a potential game. "Finn, I want to play spin the bottle! Come on! It would be so much fun! Please Finny Bear?" Rachel pleaded.

"Alright Rachel." Finn responded a little exasperated. "But, if I spin and the bottle lands on Kurt or any other guy, I'm not kissing them!"

"I agree with Finn! I'm not kissing him!" Kurt butted in.

The music had stopped and everyone stopped as they heard what Kurt had almost shouted. "Ugh, guys, wanna fill us in on what you're talking about?" Puck asked.

"Rachel wants to play spin the bottle, and I think it's a wonderful idea!" Blaine told the group. Calls of agreement rang out throughout the room and soon everyone was sitting in a circle with a bottle in the centre. Kurt sat with Blaine to his right side and Mercedes to his left.

"Ok! Ok! I'll go first!" Brittany almost yelled. She spun the bottle and it landed on Artie. They kissed heatedly until Santana pulled her off. Santana spun the bottle next and it landed on Finn. Rachel sat back with a pout and watched as her boyfriend and the girl he slept with kiss in the middle of the circle. The game went around the circle until it finally landed on Blaine's turn.

He gained a giddy smile and went to spin the empty beer bottle. It turned and turned going around and around until it finally stopped. On Kurt. Kurt's eyes opened as large as Ms. Pillsbury and something stirred in the pit of his stomach. Blaine turned to him and his smile only grew larger. There were whoops and whistles in the room but the only thing Kurt was concentrated on was Blaine's face inching towards his.

Their lips met in the middle, and Kurt didn't feel fireworks as he expected. What he felt, was even better. It was unexplainable. His stomach dropped and his mind whirled a thousand thoughts a minute. Blaine's lips moved against his and all this thoughts flew out of his head. He heard nothing and saw nothing around him and Blaine. Blaine's hand came up to rest on Kurt's cheek, and Kurt's hands found his way into Blaine's loose curls.

The boys were lost to each other. The kiss was everything Kurt had dreamed about and more. The passion from dancing earlier was shown through the kiss as much as he could muster. He fell under a spell while kissing Blaine, one he wouldn't want to escape.

Blaine poked his tongue out of his mouth and traced delicately around Kurt's lips. Kurt parted his mouth and allowed Blaine's tongue access. Their tongues melt and the taste Kurt found was exactly what he thought Blaine would taste like. He could taste the rum and coke he had been drinking, with a hint of coffee and mint in the back ground.

Eventually the boys broke apart and stared at each other. Kurt's eyes were alight and gazed deeply into Blaine's. Their breathing caught up and their hands fell from each other's grasp. They turned into the circle and felt the weight of everyone's looks.

Their night went on uneventfully, with more drinking and dancing, but neither boy made mention of the kiss. Not even when they got back to Kurt's house later that night and said goodbye. Memories of this kiss laid on Kurt's mind as he fell asleep, and he didn't stop the tears when they came when he remembered that Blaine probably would not have any recollection tomorrow of what happened.


	13. Further Actions

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I've had someone tell me that there are a few grammatical mistakes and point of view difficulties, and I apologize if it comes off like that, but I would love it if you find something that's wrong, you would let me know! Thanks guys!**

**Em**

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 13

Stretching out on the bed, Blaine started waking up. He had a slight headache from the previous night and he groaned as he sat up.

Thinking back to the night before, he tried to create a timeline of what happened. He remembers getting ready and trying to look nice for Kurt. Memories of going across the street and heading to Rachel's house in Kurt's Navigator. Entering the house and being met with a room full of drunken teenagers. Picking up a drink for him. Dancing with Kurt. Dancing close with Kurt. Singing Teenage Dream with Kurt and trying to tell the other boy that he was his teenage dream. Rachel wanting to play spin the bottle. Kissing Kurt.

Kissing. Kurt.

Blaine shot out of his bed and started pacing the room. He feeling of Kurt's lips against his lingered on his. The taste of Kurt stayed in his mouth. He had never known a more wonderful experience.

The kiss just reinforced everything thought he had for the other boy. He knew now that he loved Kurt. And not in a friendly kind of way. It was the only explanation. Blaine Anderson was in love with Kurt Hummel.

The only thing stopping him from going up to Kurt and revealing his feelings was Kurt's reaction. Then again, looking into Kurt's response to the kiss last night, there didn't seem to be much hesitation. Blaine hoped that the enthusiasm behind the kiss wasn't fake and that the passion and lust Blaine felt from it is how Kurt feels.

Kurt Hummel is going to be the end of me, the curly haired boy thought. His eyes that just entrance you. The way his eyes light up when he's talking about something he loves. His dimples and nose crinkle when he smiles. His adorable laugh and occasional snort when he is laughing hard. His body is just to die for, but Blaine would never admit that out loud. His impeccable fashion sense. The way he attacks the world with his wit and sarcasm. Everything about Kurt Hummel had Blaine panting after him.

He knew that sometimes with the lingering touches or a peek turned into an open stare that he was being obvious. He couldn't help it though. Sitting back on his bed he put his head in his hands and his mind wandered to thoughts of what Kurt was thinking at the exact same moment.

Kurt rubbed his tear stained face and sat up in his bed. Being awake for even a minute has his mind racing. The feeling of Blaine's lips. A hand caressing his face. The soft pressure of his body against his as they were dancing. Honey coloured eyes staring into bright blue ones.

Kurt wanted to cry again. He never expected his first kiss with Blaine to be a drunken spin the bottle kiss. He also was hoping that Blaine would be in the right state of mind to remember what happened.

Blaine's constant appearance in his worries made his think of where the boy was now and what he was doing. Was he still sleeping soundly? Was he sick? Did he have a headache from the drinking?

The mention of a hangover brought up memories of how much Blaine actually drank. Kurt had only seen him pick up the one drink, and that was in the beginning of the evening before they started dancing. Was there a chance that Blaine wasn't drunk at all? Maybe not even slightly buzzed? The possibility scared Kurt. Blaine could remember the kiss. Blaine could be so up fronted about it that he would never talk to him again.

Worse, Blaine could have sensed Kurt's love through the kiss and got scared. Not having Blaine in his life made Kurt sick. In the short time he became so dependent on the shorter boy. They drove to school together. They sat together at lunch, they passed notes every day in French. They sat next to each other in glee. Next week they were even planning on singing a duet. If Blaine knew how Kurt felt, things wouldn't be the same unless feelings were returned.

If feelings were returned. Was there even a slim chance that both boys felt the same way? Blaine's behavior around Kurt could easily be explained as friendly. But sometimes, when Blaine touched him, it felt like there was an electric current running through them, and only them.

Every night Kurt dreamed of different ways of telling Blaine. Situations where Blaine just knew. Where Kurt would run up and plant a kiss right on Blaine's lips. One time it was Blaine who told him first. Another time he sang it out in glee and Blaine understood and swept him into his arms, and the rest is history.

If any of those dreams became a reality, or even something close to them, Kurt would die of happiness.

Looking around his room, his eyes drifted over his clock and the time hit him like bricks. It was Sunday morning and Kurt had made plans to meet Blaine for breakfast at the Lima Bean for 11. It was already 10, and Kurt hadn't started his moisturizing routine yet.

Flying through a shortened routine and picking out a suitable outfit in record haste, Kurt was out the door with 5 minutes to get to the coffee shop.

Pulling into the parking lot next to Blaine's car, he took a deep breath. Kurt made a promise to himself to not mention the kiss to the other boy, and to not even talk about the night before unless Blaine brought it up.

Walking into the shop, Blaine was already seated waiting at their table with 2 coffees in front of him. Of course he would buy me coffee, Kurt thought.

"Hey Blaine! I'm so sorry I'm late! I woke up late and I just got all frazzled."

"It's not a problem Kurt! I haven't even been waiting 5 minutes yet, so stop worrying! Here, looks like you might need this." Blaine slid Kurt's coffee to him with a smile and the boy shot him a grateful look.

Kurt took a sip of his non-fat mocha and sighed. "Thank you, you're a doll. Now, how are you this morning?"

"Fine I guess." Blaine said leaning forward on his elbows. "I'm surprised I don't have a killer headache, but then again, I only had one drink."

Kurt's suspicions of Blaine not being drunk were spot on after all. "Well you did a good job of acting like you were drunk! I thought so!"

"Well I was slightly buzzed, but I can still remember what happened. I think that the alcohol and the environment made me a little happier than I usually am."

He remembered. Blaine remembered what happened last night. He was able to recall the dancing and the flirting and the kiss. Kurt's worse fears were writing themselves out right in front of him.

"Oh yeah, so you remember Rachel's insanity increasing?" Kurt asked trying to avoid the subject of the kiss, not realizing it was Rachel who initiated the spin the bottle.

"I remember her begging Finn to let her play spin the bottle and eventually winning in the end."

The countertenors face visibly paled and he felt a lump form in his throat. "Oh yeah, that was interesting. Do you remember who kissed? I have a terrible memory."

"Well I don't remember all of who kissed, but I remember getting a pretty remarkable kiss from a beautiful person." Blaine answered with a small smirk and his gaze fell to his lap as a blush rose on his cheeks.

Already knowing the answer, Kurt asked "Oh from whom?"

"You."


	14. At Long Last

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 14

"M-me?" Kurt stuttered.

"Yes you. I remember a fantastic kiss with you, Kurt Hummel."

"But you said it was a remarkable kiss from a beautiful person, that can't be me."

Blaine just gave a small smile. "Of course it can be you Kurt. You are remarkable. You are beautiful. You are everything and more. I just wish you could see it all."

Kurt stared at the boy sitting across from him. The amount of sincerity behind Blaine's words scared Kurt. They made him want to run and hide and never look at the other boy again. "I just can't see it, it's not going to happen because I can't believe that it's real."

"But you are all of those things! They're what I love most about you. Every little quality and quirk about you makes me smile." Blaine blushed at the end of his sentence, as if he didn't mean to let the last bit slip out.

"Oh stop it." Kurt tried to contain his blush. "You can't mean that."

"Of course I can, and I do. So stop trying to argue with me, because you know it won't get you anywhere honey."

The banter between the two love struck boys continued on and Kurt couldn't help but feel like their conversations lately have turned flirtier. It wasn't even from him trying to make them that way, but more on Blaine's part. A reason for that could be Blaine feels more comfortable with Kurt, but he's never even acted that way with any of the New Direction members on an occasion.

"So have you thought more about our duet for glee this week?" Blaine asked.

"Well I had an idea in mind, so if you want we can work on it tomorrow in the auditorium after school? It will be much quieter working there than at one of our houses."

"Sure that works for me, and then we can maybe even go for coffee afterwards? I like having this be our thing."

"We have a 'thing' now?" Kurt teased lightheartedly.

"We've always had a 'thing' dear Kurtie!"

"Oh god. Don't call me Kurtie. Please. Because if you do, I will just call you Blainey, and I doubt you would like that much."

The other boys laugh rang out through the coffee shop, making a few people turn their heads. "Well now that you say it, I don't think I would mind it much Kurtie!"

"Ok, you know what Blainey. I have dinner at home calling my name to be made, we skipped Friday night dinner this week and moved it to Sunday." Kurt sighed. "So as much as I would love to stay here and keep talking about my Pippa Middleton musical, I must go."

"Let me walk you out then." Blaine insisted.

The boys exited the Lima Bean and said their goodbyes at their cars, even if they were headed back to practically the same place. Kurt drove through the streets of Lima in a daze. His conversation with Blaine felt like it was on repeat in his head.

No matter how many times Blaine told him he thought he was beautiful and amazing, Kurt just couldn't believe it. The thought of him being desirable to another person was so absurd. He has spent so many years of his life telling himself that he won't have the fairy tale ending with his prince charming, that he's finally convinced himself that's the case. Now Blaine has come into his life and is the definition of anyone's Prince Charming, and Kurt is ready to have him sweep him off his feet, but he can't mix his dreams with reality. It only sets him up for depression when it doesn't come true.

Going home to make dinner was an excuse for Kurt to be able to leave. Being in the coffee shop with Blaine sitting across from him with his adorable little grin and laugh was just becoming too much for Kurt. Especially after Blaine admitted to remembering the 'remarkable' kiss between the two the previous night. Kurt's feelings and love for Blaine was starting to get so suffocating that it was destroying him on the inside. Blaine's flirtatious banter and entrancing eyes were impacting Kurt in a way he never thought possible.

Arriving home, Kurt felt his tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. His dad and Carole weren't home, but the lights were on, indicating the Finn was at home. Ever since their parents got married, Kurt and Finn had grown closer. Kurt knew he could talk to Finn about anything without it having the awkwardness that it had before. This is what prompted Kurt into walking into the house and heading straight for their shared room in the basement.

Finn was lying on his bed reading what looked like a comic book. "Hey dude, how are you doing this morning? Oh wait. It's the afternoon. Whatever you get what I mean."

"Finn, I need your help." Kurt admitted sitting down on his bed across from the giant.

"You need my help? With what?"

"With Blaine."

"Woah, wouldn't Mercedes be better at helping you with this?" Finn had a confused look on his face.

Kurt sighed before continuing. "She would, but I just need you right now. This is eating me up so much."

"Ok, well you know I'm not exactly good with all this stuff, but I can try."

"Well obviously you remember playing spin the bottle last night right?" Finn gave a short nod. "Well, then you remember how Blaine and I kissed and I guess that's what started all of my worrying. Last night I went to bed wondering if Blaine would remember because he had been drinking, and then today when we went for coffee, he brought it up and he remembered and he called it a remarkable kiss and called me beautiful and I just love him so much it hurts Finn. It really kills."

Finn stared at Kurt for a moment before his mind caught up with him. "Did you just say you love him?"

"I did." Kurt blushed. "I really, truly love him. I just don't know what to do. This is just a huge mess in my head and I wish so much that it wasn't like this."

"Well, I guess the only thing you can do is to tell him." The other boy said simply.

"Wait, what? I can't tell him! What if he doesn't like me back or he thinks I'm a freak or he never speaks to me again?"

"Kurt, that's not going to happen, if what I've noticed is even partly true, he's just as head over heels for you as you are for him. I'm also positive that someone else has told you that too by the look on your face right now."

"You're right, Mercedes and Rachel said the same thing. I just can't wrap my head around that idea. He's just so perfect. How could he ever like me the way I like him?"

"Contrary to what you believe, you're pretty amazing yourself Kurt. There's no one like you."

"Thanks Finn, that really means a lot. But what am I supposed to do? Just come out and say 'Hey Blaine, thought you might like to know, I've been in love with you since you first opened your mouth and introduced yourself'? I don't think that would work out very well."

"Why don't you do what you do best?"

"Design an outfit? I'm not sure how that would work either. I'm not even sure that makes any sense at all." Kurt looked over at his stepbrother and saw the eye roll he received.

"Not fashion Kurt, singing. Singing is what you do best. Sing something for Blaine to tell him how you feel. And don't do it in front of the whole glee club either. That just wouldn't work out for you at all."

"Finn, you're right. That's just perfect. I'll sing to him tomorrow after school before we rehearse our duet and I'll tell him how I feel. I have to pick a song. I have to pick the perfect outfit. What am I going to sing? What am I going to wear?"

Finn laughed and got up and walked towards where Kurt's iPod was sitting on his desk. "Calm down dude, I'll help you pick out a song."

And he did. Kurt and Finn spent an hour trying to find the perfect song before deciding on one to use. Then another hour was spent practicing the song before Burt and Carole got home.

Later that night Kurt called Mercedes and told her everything down to his latest plan to tell Blaine how he felt. "Oh boo, I'm so excited for you! This is just going to be absolutely wonderful! You have to call me and tell me EVERYTHING when you get home!"

Still smiling at his best friend's antics and his upcoming plans, Kurt drifted off into a peaceful sleep that night.

Blaine fell back onto his bed and his mind started racing with thoughts of the boy across the street. Kurt Hummel was perfect, and he didn't know it. Blaine remembered their first kiss perfectly. He had only had one drink after all. The feeling of Kurt's lips stayed on his and he could still taste him despite everything else.

The kiss just told Blaine what he already knew. He needed Kurt. Need him to breathe, needed him to live. Kurt had grown to mean so much to Blaine in such a short time and that frightened him. What if he was moving into all of this way too fast? Sure the two boys became best friends within days and shared things with each other than no one else knew, but what if that's not enough?

Blaine knew that if he had Kurt as something more than a best friend, it would complete him, but could he risk telling Kurt how he feels? Would it be worth losing him over? Would it be better to have Kurt know and risk their friendship, or stay friends for the rest of their lives without acting on urges?

The answer was so obvious and in bold letters, but it was just so hard to try and accept what was to come. Accept what will be said. Accept what may be said. What may be done. The endless possibilities and outcomes of finally being able to be completely truthful with the one you love flying past in the air were overwhelming.

Kurt could return the feelings, and of course that's what Blaine would want the most. Kurt could not return the feelings, but the two boys would still stay friends, and Blaine could live with that option, although it wouldn't make him all too happy. And lastly, Kurt could fully turn Blaine down and never speak to him again. The chance of that happening shook Blaine to his very core. Not having Kurt in his life would be a horrid experience.

A plan to tell Kurt how much he cared, no loved, him formed itself under the curly mop of hair. Blaine when to sleep that night mentally preparing himself for the next day and what it was to bring with it.

Kurt awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. It was quickly wiped away when his plans for the day recalled themselves in his head. Different scenarios of what could happen played themselves out in his mind and they started to worry him. Shaking his head he got out of bed and commenced his morning routine.

An hour later he was outside waiting by his car for Blaine to come over so they could leave for school. Kurt took extra time the night before picking out the perfect outfit to wear that day. His tightest white skinny jeans, baby blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a dark charcoal vest with his black Doc Martens completed the ensemble. Looking across the street he saw a frazzled Blaine running out of his house and Kurt smirked at the sight.

"Sorry I'm late! I woke up past my alarm and then I made a mess in the kitchen when I was eating breakfast and I'm just a hot mess this morning!" Blaine huffed out getting into the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator.

Laughing, Kurt said, "You've got the hot part right." Adding a wink at the end for good measure.

The boys laughed and sang along to the radio on their way to school, acting like nothing was brewing, although they both had their respective plans in the making.

The school day past in regular fashion, with both boys anticipating their rehearsal after school for their glee duet. Kurt made sure to be at the auditorium early so make sure that everything worked out the way it was supposed to. As soon as Blaine walked through the auditorium doors, before he could even get a word out, Kurt started his song.

Tonight, a candle lights the room  
>Tonight, its only me and you<br>Your skin, like gravity  
>Is pulling every part of me<br>I fall, you and I collide

What if I stay forever?  
>What if there's no goodbye?<br>Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah  
>If you tell me the sky is falling,<br>Or say that the stars collide,  
>The only thing that matters in my life,<br>Is you and I tonight 

The expression on Blaine's face when Kurt started singing was priceless. Blaine's eyes softened and looked misty even from where Kurt was standing on the stage, pouring his heart out.

Our eyes close, the candle burns away,  
>But I know the fire still remains,<br>This love, is all we need,  
>We fit together perfectly,<br>I fall, you and I collide

What if I stay forever?  
>What if there's no goodbye?<br>Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah  
>If you tell me the sky is falling,<br>I'll see that the stars collide,  
>The only thing that matters in my life,<br>Is you and I tonight 

Kurt tried his hardest to show the emotion in the next part of the song. The part he wanted Blaine to understand the most.

I wanna see this through,  
>I'm gonna give it all to you<p>

Tonight a candle lights the room,  
>Tonight it's only me and you<p>

What if I stay forever?  
>What if there's no goodbye?<br>Frozen for a moment here in time, yeah  
>If you tell me the sky is falling,<br>We'll see that the stars collide,  
>The only thing that matters in my life,<br>Is you and I tonight  
>Just you and I tonight<br>Just you and I tonight.

As Kurt's voice faded out, Blaine had reached the stage and was walking towards him slowly. "What did you think?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"That was beautiful Kurt, absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it, it was for you after all." Kurt tried to hide the blush that was rising on his face.

Blaine just stood a little ways away from the other boy and stared on in amazement. "Kurt, why did you choose that song to sing to me?"

"Because it was the most obvious song for me to sing that would convey exactly how I feel." The other boy admitted.

"Kurt, what do you mean?"

"The easiest way for me to say it is that I like you Blaine. No, I love you. I think I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you in your kitchen. You're the one person who has ever, and could ever make me feel this way. When I'm around you, it's like there's nothing else in the world but you and I, hence the song. I've known for a while now that this is how I feel, and I just needed to get it off my chest, and now I have. I love you Blaine, and this is my way of showing you that." Kurt blurted out and then took a deep breath before continuing on. "I met you not that long ago, and we just clicked as soon as we met. You became my best friend, and lately, that just hasn't been enough for me. I need more. I need you. I guess my point is, you're what I need to live. Just you. Silly, adorable, quirky you. I look into your eyes and see everything I've ever wanted. All the love I'd always imagined."

"I finally had enough. The other day at Rachel's party, when we kissed, I felt a shock. Like this is what I've been waiting my entire life for. And then I worried myself that you wouldn't remember the kiss and when you told me you did, I felt like my heart would explode because it seemed like it was nothing, like it wasn't my first kiss that actually counted. That killed me. So I told myself that I needed to show you how much I love you and this is what I came up with." Blaine was silent throughout the entire speech. "Blaine, say something. Anything, please."

"Oh Kurt." With that, Blaine threw himself into Kurt's arms and both boys were overwhelmed with their emotions that they couldn't contain the sobs that escaped them. "Oh Kurt. I love you too. I absolutely, positively, love you too. With all my heart. Everything that you feel, I feel too. The shocks, the pain, the feeling of never wanting you to be gone. I promise you, the only reason I didn't want to elaborate on the kiss, was because I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same way, and now I know that you do. Now I know that I didn't make anything up in my head. That all of this is real. My dreams finally became reality. I feel like I could fly right now."

"Blaine, how could you ever think I wouldn't love you too? I thought it was obvious. But I guess we were both too oblivious to the other's actual feelings."

"Kurt, there's something I've been wanting to do, ever since I met you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, curiosity showing on his pale face.

"Let me kiss you. Again." Blaine pleaded.

"Of course."

Blaine leaned his head into Kurt's and pressed his lips against the other boys. The feeling of the kiss was so much more than their first. The love and devotion for the other was so strong, that it could be felt miles away. They worked slowly first before the kiss turned more urgent, both boys needing to feel the other's love. Kurt reached his hands behind Blaine's head and twisted his hands into his curls, much like their kiss Saturday night. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's hips and they stood still, lips attached in the auditorium for a long while before breaking apart when they ran out of air.

"I love you." Blaine said breathlessly.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Ok, so you don't understand how hard it was to write this chapter. This has been the longest and most difficult to write, ever! But I finally did it! And it only took me 2 days! On that note, KLAINE IS ENDGAME. That is all!**


	15. You Are Perfect, To Me

**A\N: Hey there everyone! So I hope you all like how the two got together in the last chapter! This is kinda a filler, but there's little bit of foreshadowing going on at the end, so watch out for that! The little jab at societies view on gay couples is all because one of my bestfriends just found himself a boyfriend and some idiot guys that go to my school were laughing at them holding hands and it annoys me to no end. Let me know what you think of the chapter!**

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 15

It was a while before the boys broke apart from their embrace and headed home to the Hummel-Hudson household. Driving together as they had in the morning, the boys shared longing looks and sang flirty duets to pass the time. Their hands stayed linked over the centre console the entire ride and that fact warmed Kurt's heart. Pulling into the driveway, Burt and Carole's cars were both in front of them which meant that the parents were home.

"So, ready to meet my parents as my boyfriend honey?" Kurt asked with a twinkle to his eyes.

Blaine's head lifted from its position looking out the window to look at Kurt with a sly smile on his face. "You just called me your boyfriend."

"Of course I did. Wait, did you not want to be my boyfriend? I guess I just assumed after everything in the auditorium, and oh God. You don't want to be my boy-"

"Kurt. Calm down. I'm just playing with you. Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I didn't say I loved you for nothing after all."

"Oh thank lord. I was starting to have a panic attack." Kurt flushed at his admission.

Blaine let out a small chuckle. "Well, you have nothing to worry about darling. I just got you, and I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon."

The two boys got out of the car and reconnected their hands while walking into the house. "Dad, Carole, I'm home. Blaine's with me and he's staying for dinner." Blaine being around for dinner had become a regular occurrence at Kurt's house, so no one would think it was odd or out of nature.

"Hey bud, we're in the kitchen." Burt called out.

Blaine followed his newly acquired boyfriend into his kitchen and they sat down at the table. Carole was putting the finishing touches on a dish for dinner and Burt was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Hey dad, hi Carole."

"Hi honey, how was school?" Carole asked, not looking up at the boys and neglecting to see their entwined hands. Burt's attention stayed on his newspaper as well.

"It was... Interesting to say the least. But something good, very good, definitely came out of it." Kurt answered with a little smirk.

Carole looked up from her puttering and gave an enthusiastic squeal at the sight of the two boys' hands. Hearing his wives scream, Burt too looked up and had a knowing smile on his face. Kurt and Blaine looked between the two adults and waited for one of them to speak up and say something about what they saw in front of them.

"Well if you're not planning on saying anything." Kurt started. "Then Blaine and I are going to my room before dinner."

"Door stays open." His dad warned before looking back to his paper. Kurt's cheeks flushed and he saw a similar look on Blaine's face. Carole smiled at the two boys and turned back to her work as they sauntered off. Heading towards Kurt's room, they ran into Finn, literally.

"Woah, sorry dudes. I smelled food and had to come." Finn walked into the kitchen, oblivious to the two boys' hands, much like everyone else had been at first. The couple laughed it off and went into the other room.

Dinner and the rest of the night went by smoothly, with Finn's realization happening at dinner. "Oh my grilled chessus! You guys are holding hands. Why are you holding hands? Did you finally decide that you are perfect for each other?" Blaine gave a small nod in confirmation.

When they finished dinner, the two boys went to Blaine's house across the street to tell his parents the news. Emily Anderson reacted in a calmer fashion than Carole, but still had the same look in her eye that told everyone she knew it was bound to happen. Michael Anderson peered up from the case file he was reading and gave a short "Finally." Before going back to his reading. Kurt and Blaine bid each other good night and promised to see each other in the morning, parting with a heated kiss.

The next day at school, the couple walked down the hallway together holding hands proudly. Kurt tried to ignore the stares he received from passersby's, but it was hard not to notice their glares and looks of disgust. Kurt couldn't wait to get out of Ohio and to New York where he wouldn't be looked down on as he was. He wanted to be able to walk down the hallway with his boyfriend and be treated the same way any other couple in the school was. The ignorance of the students and even some teachers at the school was sickening. In this day and age, with all the media's influence and the film industry, they should be treated better than they are. Kurt's thoughts buzzed around in his mind and he tried to push them away in fear of getting too annoyed at the world when he should be happy that he had someone who loved him.

The pair reached their respective lockers and got their things for their first periods. "I'll see you in French hun." Kurt said with a peck on the lips before he walked the opposite way. He wasn't worried of bullying from the jocks much more because of Karofsky's departure. Everyone was lead to believe that they whole reason that Dave had left was because the administration had sent him away, so they were in fear of the same happening to them. It was a welcome change that Kurt hoped would last a while in McKinley, although he was doubtful it would stay this way for long.

Walking into his first period he took his seat next to Rachel and the girl turned and started firing questions at Kurt. "Is what Finn said true? Are you and Blaine together? Is it true that you serenaded him in the auditorium yesterday? Did you guys really walk down the hallway holding hands like I heard Jacob gossiping about to his blog? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Rachel practically screamed in Kurt's laughing face.

"The answer to all of those questions is yes Rachel. Yes Finn is telling the truth, Blaine and I are together and yes I serenaded him in true Rachel Berry style last night. Finally, I don't know why it's on Jacob's blog, but yes Blaine and I were holding hands in the hallway. Anything else you would like to know?"

Kurt spent his morning and lunch relaying the previous day's events to every girl in glee club, including a very interested Santana and an over zealed Mercedes. By the time glee rehearsal rolled around, Kurt was exhausted from the story, even though he was still living off its high.

"Hey Hummel, are you finally getting some?" Puck hollered across the room from his seat on the risers when Kurt and Blaine entered hand in hand for the millionth time since they got together.

Kurt giggled and tuned into his sarcastic self. "Well Noah, that's for me to know and you to find out whilst I'm drunk." Kurt shot a wink in his direction and heard booming laughs from around the room.

"Wanky." Santana provided. At that moment, Mr. Schue entered the choir room with the band following him.

"Afternoon everyone. Take a seat. Today we're going to be starting our duets competition I mentioned last week. Is anyone ready to go?" Blaine and Kurt shot out of their seats and hurried to the front of the room. They had picked out a song after last night's event and it sounded pretty damn good for one nights practice.

"Ok guys, so we're going to start off by saying that yes the rumors are true and this kid over here figured out that he was hopelessly in love with me and we are together. We put this together last night and hope you like it." Blaine finished with a motion to the band and Brad at the piano to start. Kurt started the song off with his perfect countertenor voice.

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now <p>

The boys danced around each other and sent flirty glances whenever they pleased.

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now <p>

Blaine caught Kurt in his arms and they twirled around each other in a soft little step, never parting their eyes. Blaine's eyes darkened to a shade Kurt couldn't name and that alone shook him to his core at the intensity.

woah woah.  
>Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all<p>

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<br>I just need you now  
>Ooo, baby, I need you now<p>

They ended with a small bow to the rest of the group and the room rang out in applause. Kurt and Blaine shared a fierce hug and Kurt placed a small kiss on his boyfriends cheek before sitting down. In their excitement no one noticed Sebastian leaving his seat and rushing out the door. It wasn't until the end of rehearsal, after Mike and Tina and Sam and Quinn sang their duets did any one notice the tall boy was missing.


	16. Schemes

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 16

Sebastian Smythe grew up getting everything he could ever want. From a young age his parents gifted him with every request and plea. His friends in school fell at his feet in awe of him. Girls were always throwing themselves at him, even though he didn't swing for that team. Sebastian had always been the centre of attention and held the gaze of everyone. Except two people. The first being Kurt Hummel.

Kurt never liked Sebastian. In fact, Kurt hated Sebastian. For that, Sebastian hated him in return. It all started when Sebastian started at McKinley High in grade 10. As soon as he arrived at the school, his attention turned to the countertenor and his best friend James. James was your average attractive high school boy and Sebastian wanted him. And what he wants, he gets. He took James away from Kurt in a matter of weeks and kept him for quite some time. Only the unfortunate happenings of James' parents finding out about the two boys broke them apart. James' abrupt departure only depressed Sebastian for a short period of time. Then Blaine Anderson came along.

Short, dark haired, hazel eyed Blaine Anderson. And of course, Kurt got their first. Kurt befriended Blaine and Sebastian didn't like that fact one bit. So he tried to take him away like he had with James. That proved to be a harder chore than expected. Blaine was completely enthralled with Kurt in a way that James was never. It was a difficult feat that Sebastian had yet to conquer. But he would, he always does.

Seeing Kurt and Blaine walking around the hallways hand in hand, hearing about their new relationship together burned Sebastian deeply. Envy coursed through his veins at the sight of the boys together. Then they sang a duet in glee. That was the last straw. If Sebastian couldn't have Blaine, than neither did Kurt.

Sebastian's head was swimming with plans to get what he wanted. There was just one final loose end he had to tie up. "Hey sexy, haven't heard from you in a while. How's Colorado this time of year?"

Over the span of a couple of weeks, Kurt woke up every morning with a smile on his face. Blaine Anderson was his boyfriend. The wonderfully gorgeous tenor that lived across the street was his boyfriend. It was all in reality too. No more living in his dreams. He could freely go up to Blaine and kiss him without worry or hesitation. He could hold hands with him walking down the hallway without feeling like he shouldn't. He could call him his. Finally.

The past few weeks had felt like a dream come true. Kurt was in love with his best friend and it was the most perfect feeling in the world. No awkward conversations, no stares were regarded as oddly, none of their behaviour was named weird. It really was like in the movies.

Every hug held a promise. Every embrace held hope. Every kiss showed the love the couple had for each other. The longing love that both boys kept inside for way too long. They were free to express it now, and Kurt was going to take every chance he could.

The boys had been in their own little world surrounded by everything that was each other. They didn't even notice how close they and New Directions were to competing at Sectionals until one day in glee practice that they were torn from each other's gazes by Mr. Schue.

"Ok guys, we all know that you are just getting used to being together, but can you please listen to me for once? You guys are going to absolutely love what I'm going to say." Mr. Schue scolded.

Kurt felt a blush arise on his face and a quick glance at Blaine showed a similar reaction. Their attention was fully on Mr. Schue now, even if their hands stayed linked.

"Thank you boys. Now, as you all know, Sectionals is this Saturday and we have yet to decide on a set list. So I have decided that we will be doing one solo, one duet, and one group number for the competition."

"Mr. Schue, I am very happy with your decision." Rachel interjected. "I will gladly take the solo as well as the duet with Finn accompanied with the lead in the group number." This earned a glare from every member in the room except Finn who just looked at his girlfriend in confusion.

"Actually Rachel, you're getting the solo, but Santana gets the lead in the group number and Blaine and Kurt get the duet. There's nothing you can do to change my mind right now. As for song choice, it's a Broadway theme at this year's Sectionals, so I expect you all to choose a song wisely. I'll need your selections by Thursday as the competition is Saturday. Get to working guys."

The room erupted in talk and everyone seemed to be trying to get their words in. "Well for my solo I want to do The Wizard and I from the Broadway show Wicked. I believe that we should follow a pattern from Wicked so Santana, what song do you think you could pull off? Blaine and Kurt would obviously be singing the famed duet from the show." Rachel started.

Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. "Did Rachel just tell us to sing the song I think she did?" A smile played at the edge of his lips and he tried to contain his excitement.

"Why darling, I believe she did."

The week passed in a flurry of activity for everyone in glee. Rehearsals lasted longer than deemed healthy, and everyone was thoroughly exhausted. Kurt and Blaine hardly found time to practice their duet in between Rachel's demanding group rehearsals. She insisted that every aspect of the song had to be perfect. They finally decided on Dancing Through Life for Santana to sing. True, it was originally sung by Fiyero, but Santana blew the roof off the auditorium with the song.

Saturday arrived and the New Directions were boarding the bus at McKinley ready to be on route to the concert hall where the competition was set to take place. Rachel pleaded with everyone to run vocal warm ups and the bus was filled with everyone's voices. At the moment Rachel was in a heated argument with Santana over her voice being off tune. Typical Rachel, Kurt thought.

Blaine and him were curled up on a seat near the back and were silently trying to steer clear of Tornado Rachel. They had stayed up late the night before trying to perfect their already flawless number. Kurt was shaking with nerves over his first solo in front of a competition audience, and Blaine noticed his tenseness.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little nervous I guess. Has anyone ever died of stage fright before?"

"The only people dying today are going to be the people in the audience, because you and I are going to kill this thing."

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's insanity and calmed down a smudge. The bus had stopped and they got out at the theater. Walking in, they grimaced at the lack of an audience they had so far. Rachel stomped through the aisles and made sure to get seats almost at the front of the orchestra. She was going on about how it would intimidate the audience when they performed.

The show started an hour later with Aural Intensity singing first. Their performance lacked originality and the showy feel to it. Another group followed and Kurt couldn't be bothered to watch because he was restarting to hyperventilate over the upcoming song. Soon New Directions were on their feet and moving backstage.

Kurt and Blaine stood in the wings staring at Rachel singing 'The Wizard and I' onstage. Kurt hated to admit it, but that girl had talent.

"What if I mess up? What if I forget the lyrics or trip over my own feet?" Kurt wondered aloud.

Blaine softly chuckled before looking down at his boyfriend and placing a peck on his lips. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. They are going to love you. And if they don't, that's their loss." Blaine always knew exactly what to say and that warmed Kurt's heart.

Before he knew it, he was being thrown onstage and the familiar music played. Kurt began the song in perfect key.

Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreaming's  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me <p>

Kurt threw all the passion he could muster into the song. When Rachel announced that he and Blaine would be singing this song, his heart soared. The words were just so right for the couple that he was able to sing without flaw.

And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some borderline<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine<p>

Blaine's voice cut through his thoughts and he stared at the other boy as he waltzed onto the stage and took over next verse. God he was beautiful, Kurt thought.

Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<p>

Relinquishing the moment where they could blend their voices together, they stood a foot apart and poured all their emotions into the song. Neither boy broke eye contact with the other and Kurt was trying hard to breathe.

Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<p>

The hidden sexual message almost made Kurt blush, but then he remembered that he was onstage in front of hundreds of people and he needed to keep control over his hormones. He dropped off and Blaine continued on.

Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<p>

Seeing Blaine's million watt smile made Kurt want to stop singing and just kiss him. He joined back in and grabbed Blaine's out stretched hands. He knew it was risky, but at that point, it was just him and Blaine with no one else around them. No audience, no New Directions, no nobody.

And though I may know  
>I don't care!<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine<p>

They finished with a bow and fell back as the rest of New Directions came onto the stage with Santana to begin 'Dancing Through Life'. The song went off without a hitch and the group was laughing as they got off stage.

The wait for the winners was short lived and New Directions were ecstatic when they were announced as first. A group hug insinuated and they broke apart into smaller hugs. Kurt found himself wrapped around Blaine with tears in his eyes.

"We did it. We won!" Kurt almost screamed out.

"No, you did it. You were amazing Kurt. I can't believe I get to call you mine." Blaine pulled him into the wings again and gave him a passionate kiss filled with love and pride. "Come on, it's time to celebrate."

Puck was in the midst of telling everyone that there was going to be a party at his house when Blaine noticed him. A boy around their age was walking towards the group with a grin on his face. He was tall with blonde hair and striking green eyes. The way he walked oozed confidence and Blaine didn't like the look he had on his handsome face. Before Blaine could speak, the boy tapped Kurt on the shoulder and the other boy turned around and his smile fell.

"Hey Kurt." The blonde boy said.

"J-James?"


	17. Wait, What?

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 17

"Kurt, you were amazing up there. I always knew you would shine." James shot him a flirty wink.

"What are you doing here James? I thought you were in Colorado with your grandparents?"

"I was, but Sebastian called me to come down to visit and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see my best friend!"

"Well I'm sure that Sebastian is ecstatic to have his best friend back." Kurt said with acid in his tone.

"Sebastian? Oh no, I came back for you."

Kurt was taken aback. He stepped a little behind as if the words hit him. "You. Came back. For me?"

"Of course I did silly." James chuckled. "Why wouldn't I want to come back and see you?"

"Oh maybe because we didn't talk for weeks before you up and left. And if I remember correctly I have Sebastian to thank for that." Kurt's annoyance grew and grew as he stood in front of the boy he was once so close with. Now he was a stranger. A stranger who just waltzed his way back into Kurt's life without warning. One who seemed so oblivious to the fact that he abandoned Kurt when he needed him the most.

"What do you have me to thank for?" Sebastian sauntered up with a sly and unsettling grin on his face. James turned to him and from what Kurt could see, there was almost a scowl on his lost friend's face.

"Apparently you were the reason that Kurt and I didn't talk much before I left." James answered.

Kurt huffed. "Not apparently, you were the reason Sebastian. You just had to have him, didn't you? The whores down at Scandals not enough for your STI ridden self?"

If Sebastian was affected by anything Kurt said, it certainly did not show on his face. "Aw, that's cute. The little girl inside you is out to play. Does she still play with dollies?"

"Listen hear you two cent slut. Go run away to your hotel room, where someone is obviously waiting for you, and leave me alone." Kurt's tone dripped with hatred for the Meer cat-faced boy standing in front of him.

"Why don't I just take your boyfriend and we can have a party?" Sebastian shot back.

"Wait, boyfriend?" James asked.

Blaine stepped forward from his place just behind Kurt. "Yeah, that would be me." At the sound of his boyfriend's voice, Kurt turned and watched as jealousy was evident on Blaine's face. "And as unwelcoming as your offer is Sebastian, I'm not sorry to be saying no. Just move your ass out of my sight, and all will be well."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's choice of words and put his arm around the other boys waist.

"Okay wait, I'm confused. Kurt, you're dating him?" James asked, his words sounding a little on the jealous side.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend Blaine, James. It's not surprising you didn't know, after all, it's not like you stayed in touch or anything."

"That wasn't my fault. I'd be happy to explain to you what happened. In private." James finished his sentence with a look shot to Blaine.

Kurt stared at James blankly for a few moments. Thoughts spun about in his head of what James could possibly have to say to explain himself. After all, it was pretty straightforward. James liked the attention that Sebastian was giving him and left Kurt to the dogs. He didn't want to stand there and listen to James worm his way out of the situation, it wouldn't be worth it. But did he really have a choice?

"Do you know what, I really shouldn't let you talk, but I'm curious to see how the hell you will get yourself out of this one, so let's go."

"Kurt, are you sure about this?" Blaine asked in a whisper. Kurt just nodded his head and turned on his heal walking towards the corner of the theaters lobby. He could tell that James was following him, but didn't bother to look and check. He stopped right behind one of the big trees that littered the area. It was the best place to be where they could hear each other and not be seen by many. Blaine was still in sight, but it looked like he was warding off Sebastian, which brought a tiny smile to Kurt's face.

"So, what is so god damn important that you couldn't say it in front of Blaine or Sebastian? Because, you know I'll just end up telling Blaine anyways, he is my boyfriend after all." Kurt spat out.

"So shorty over there actually is your boyfriend? Huh, you could do better."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I'll have you know, I love Blaine. It's not puppy love either."

"What do you love about him?" James asked with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I love his personality. He's so fun and free and goofy. I love his Disney obsession and his love for musicals. I love his eyes that I just lose myself in. I love his curly hair that he barely lets down. I love his humour. I love him. I can't put all of my feelings into words. He means the world to me and I would die if I lost him. He's my rock. My better half. The best part is he was my best friend before we became a couple. We know everything about each other and that's what makes us so strong as a couple." Kurt finished with a glance over at his boyfriend who looked at the same time and shot Kurt and worried look.

"Wow, you really love this Blake kid."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, his name is Blaine."

"I'm not good with names you know that."

"Did you just want me over here to ask me questions about Blaine or was there something else? I don't have all the time in the world. I have to go for dinner with Blaine and my parents and Finn." Kurt was starting to get annoyed by James' constant inquiries. It's not like he really cared and Kurt knew it. "So if you could hurry up and say what you wanted, that would be great."

"Ok, ok. Just let me collect my thoughts." James looked down at his shoes and then back up at Kurt. His face was hard to read, but it looked like what he was going to say would pain him. The thought worried Kurt, what could he have to say that would be so bad? "So obviously you know I left because my parents found out I was gay. Well they found out because apparently Sebastian's dad worked with my dad and yeah. I went to go live with my grandparents. I hope you know I never wanted to leave. I never wanted to leave you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for the last few months before I had to go, but it wasn't my fault. It was just, Sebastian was so nice to me and I got the attention from him that you never gave me. The love I wanted from you, I got from him. Trust me, if I had the choice, it would have been you. It still would be."

"J-James, what are you trying to say?"

"Kurt, I love you. I've loved you since I met you I think. The first time I saw you I knew you were the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. I had to have you. That's why I became your friend in the first place, so we could get close and then eventually I saw us dating. I know you're with Blaine, but that's a new relationship, what we have beats that so much."

Kurt stared at James with his mouth hanging open. He could not believe what was being said. James, his old best friend, was in love with him. The James he thought abandoned him for Sebastian in sophomore year. The James he had feelings for the entire time they were friends. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening now? "Why now?" Kurt heard himself asking aloud.

James sighed and his murky brown eyes met Kurt's startling blue ones. "Because I couldn't stay away any longer. I had to come back to you. When Sebastian called me and told me you were dating Blaine and that you were happy, I had to see for myself what you found without me. I needed you to know you could be happy with me, that you will be happy with me."

Before Kurt could say another word, lips were on his that were not meant to be. The only lips that should ever touch his were Blaine's. Blaine. Kurt's eyes shot open and the last thing he saw was Blaine running out of the doors with tears streaking his face. The next thing he knew, his hand made contact with James face in a wicked slap.


	18. Twists and Turns

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 18

"Ow. What the fuck Kurt?" James took a small step back. Kurt had to restrain himself from pounding on James for kissing him.

"I should be the one asking what the fuck." Kurt took a step forward. "What in God's name were you thinking? I swear if I lose Blaine because of you you will never hear the end of it."

"Whoop-te-do. If you lose Blake life will be so much better because then you'll have me with no distractions!" James shot Kurt a teasing smile, but it didn't work.

Kurt bit back a groan and increased his bitch face. "Listen here James, and listen good. If Blaine refuses to ever speak to me again, I will hunt you down and make sure that you will never feel pleasure again. There is no way in hell I would ever date a pompous ass like you, and nothing will change that. So get out of my way so I can go make things right with the love of my life."

Before James could speak Kurt was pushing past him and running outside to his car where Rachel and Finn were waiting. All of New Directions was around scattered about, but Blaine was nowhere in sight. Nor was Sebastian. Fuck, Kurt thought.

"Rach, where's Blaine?"

"Oh he left with Sebastian like 5 minutes ago."

If Kurt could have felt any of his body he knew he would have collapsed at his best friends words.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn asked from the backseat.

Kurt didn't even comment on Finn's use of dude. "I fucked up. I screwed up so badly." He mumbled, but Rachel heard him.

"Kurt honey, what happened in there?" Rachel pulled him towards her and Kurt threw himself into a surprised Rachel's arms.

"James showed up." Kurt admitted as he adjusted his position in the backseat with Rachel and Finn.

"James? But.. How?"

"Apparently Sebastian called him down. But Rach, he kissed me."

"Who? Sebastian?"

"No James!" Kurt practically yelled. He loved Rachel, but sometimes she was as slow as Brittany.

Rachel gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "No." She breathed.

"Yes! And Blaine saw! That's why I ran out looking for him! Blaine saw James kiss me and then I slapped him and told him to stay away from me! Now you tell me Sebastian left with Blaine! I bet you Sebastian planned all of this so he could get Blaine!"

"But why would he call James?"

"Because James is in love with me."

For the second time Rachel gasped. "He told you this?"

Kurt nodded and resumed his position on Rachel's shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" His best friend asked.

"I don't know Rach, I just don't know."

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment. Kurt took this time to look around for any sign of Blaine or Sebastian. The parking lot was near empty, but he thought he saw Sebastian's car in the back. He was about to wonder it aloud when Rachel piped up. "Well I believe I have the perfect plan to prove to Blaine that it wasn't your fault. But I'll need Mercedes' help. And maybe yours too Finn."

Kurt looked to Rachel as if she were insane in asking for the giants help in anything that had to do with romance as Finn was the worst person in the world to ask. Shaking his head he tuned back into the conversation in the nick of time to catch Rachel's genius plan. 

Blaine ran as fast as he could out of the theater's lobby. Kurt had kissed his old best friend. Kurt had kissed someone who wasn't him. Kurt had said he loved him and then kissed someone who he used to have feelings for. Hell, he could still have feelings for James.

Just the thought of James made Blaine want to breakdown and cry. He couldn't believe that the person he loved could ever make him this heartbroken. Kurt knew how fragile Blaine was, and it was almost as if he played on his weaknesses. The hurt and betrayal ran thick in Blaine's veins and he could barely contain his upheaving anger. Before he made it to the edge of the parking lot he felt an arm grab his and turn him around. It was Sebastian. Of course.

"Hey Blaine, slow down there. I'm guessing you saw that little show."

"I don't want to talk to you Sebastian. Leave me alone."

Sebastian took a step back as if he was slapped. "Woah, calm down Blaine. I just wanted to help. Don't act like it didn't hurt me either. I did date James after all."

"Yeah well I'm doubtful that you even have a heart. So why would you care so much?"

"Because I thought I loved him."

"Key word being thought Sebastian. That doesn't mean anything. Now can you just leave? I don't want you here. In fact, I don't want anyone here." Blaine continued walking, not knowing where he was headed.

Sebastian caught up with him again. "At least let me drive you home, you wouldn't want to walk, would you?"

Blaine sighed and turned to walk to Sebastian's car. He climbed into the passenger seat and reached to buckle his seat belt. Sebastian started the car and screeched out of the lot. He twisted and turned through the streets of Lima and was soon passing Blaine's area.

"Sebastian, where are you going?" Blaine asked, scared of the answer. As if Sebastian was taking him into the woods for slaughter or something of the sort.

"Don't worry about that sweet cheeks. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Sebastian turned in his seat and shot the other boy a wink.

Blaine heard the sound before he saw it. The squeal of tires on asphalt and the flash of lights. Sebastian's head whipped around and his eyes went wide before he twisted the steering wheel and the boys in the car were headed straight to the large tree on the side of the road.

The last thing Blaine saw was a picture of Kurt conjured up in his head. A spark of blue eyes, and then blackness.

Kurt had been crying in his room for almost an hour when he heard his phone ring. He ignored the screen as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Kurt's voice cracked at the end.

"Kurt? Honey are you there?" Carole's rushed voice came through the phone.

Kurt sat up straight on his bed. He knew his step mother was still at work at the hospital. "Carole? What's wrong? Is it dad?"

"No honey, your father is fine. It's Blaine."


	19. Disater Strikes

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 19

At Carole's words Kurt stopped breathing and dropped his phone on the bed. Sitting in shock a thousand possibilities ran through the boys head. Finally regaining the ability to move and speak, Kurt picked up the phone catching the tail end of Carole's sentence. "-he was in the passenger seat and luckily when the car hit the tree it was from the opposite end. He's unconscious and has a few broken ribs and a broken arm. You need to get over here quickly honey. But don't drive yourself."

"Carole, who was driving the car?" Kurt asked, ignoring the rest of what his step mother said to him.

"Some young boy was wheeled in with him but I didn't recognize him. They were trying to revive him but it didn't look good."

"Did he have dark brown hair and was about as tall as me?"

Carole seemed to ponder the question for a few seconds before responding. "I believe so. Do you know who it is?"

"Sebastian Smythe." He breathed out. Soon he was off the bed and throwing on the first pair of shoes he saw and was out the door lightning speed. Whipping open the door to Finn's room the other boy looked up from his tv screen quizzically.

"Woah dude, what's wrong?"

"You need to drive me to the hospital. Now."

"Why? What happened? Kurt, what's wrong?" Finn was standing in front of him with a worried face.

"I'll tell you when we're on our way, let's just go!" Kurt turned and dashed down the stairs and tuned back into his conversation with Carole over his phone. "Carole, Finn's driving me now. Who should I ask for when I get to the hospital?"

"Emily and Michael are here now, so you'll see them in the waiting room. They're expecting you."

"Okay Carole, I'll see you soon." Kurt hung up and was climbing into the passenger seat of his car and Finn was getting behind the wheel. Soon they were speeding as fast as they could towards the hospital, halfway there Finn asked Kurt what was wrong.

"It's Blaine." He let out a breath. "I don't know everything but he was in a car accident and Finn, the last time I saw him he was running out of the theater crying. Oh my god. What if this is my fault? He wouldn't have been in the car with Sebastian if James didn't kiss me. Oh god."

"Dude, calm down. This isn't your fault and don't you dare think that. But wait, he was in the car with Sebastian? How the hell did that happen?"

Kurt was silent. He really didn't know how it happened, he just knew that it could have been prevented if it weren't for him going off with James and letting himself be kissed.

"Kurt, I know what's going through your head and I swear, if you start blaming yourself I will never forgive you. Ever. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. I'm sure that Blaine would be saying the same thing right now too." Finn pulled into the first parking space he saw and Kurt was out of the car in a flash, racing towards the emergency room doors.

Bursting through the doors he looked around and spotted Emily and Michael Anderson pacing around the waiting room. Hurrying towards them he fell into Emily's comforting arms.

"Where is he? What's wrong with him? Will he be okay?"

"Kurt honey, slow down. He's in his room with the doctors right now. We'll be able to see him in a few minutes, just sit down with me." Emily brought him to a row of empty chairs in the corner of the room.

"What happened?" Kurt asked again in a small voice.

Michael sat down on his other side and rubbed his back. "Sebastian was driving and the car went into the tree. Sebastian got the worst end, and Blaine was saved by his seat belt and the air bag."

Kurt recounted what Michael Anderson said to him. What had happened to Sebastian? "What about Sebastian? Where's he?"

"Oh sweetie, was he a friend of yours?"

"Not at all." Kurt let out a little laugh. "In fact he's trying to break Blaine and I up. He's a horrible person."

"Well Kurt, Sebastian went in for surgery and he died about 10 minutes ago on the table."

"Sebastian's dead?" Kurt whispered. Sure he didn't like the boy, but did he want him dead? Absolutely not. This was all James' fault. "Emily, do you have your cell phone on you?"

"Of course sweetie, what do you need it for?"

"I need to make a phone call. It's important, and I left mine at home." Emily handed over her cell phone and Kurt walked out the doors of the hospital to the small garden they had. Sitting down on the stone bench, Kurt dialed the one number he wished he could forget but hasn't.

"Hello?" James picked up.

"James, if you know what's good for you, you would get your ass to the hospital right now. This is all your fault."

"Wait, Kurt? Why the hospital? What happened?"

"Just get here now." Kurt hung up the phone and took a deep breath before heading back towards the waiting room inside. Finn had found the Anderson's and was sitting with them getting the same explanation Kurt received.

"Kurt sweetie, we can go in and see Blaine now if you would like?" Emily told him as she took back her phone.

Kurt just nodded his head and followed his boyfriend's parents into a room off the hallway. Blaine was lying in the bed and was connected to so many machines. The sight reminded Kurt of when his mom was in the hospital and then later his dad after his heart attack. Kurt hated hospitals, but he knew he had to be there. Blaine's head was down and his eyes were closed. He didn't know what was happening. As Kurt reached the bed the doctor came into the room behind the group.

"Hi there, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I'm Dr. Grainger." Dr. Grainger looked around the room and his gaze fell on Kurt. "Who's the young boy?"

"That would be our son's boyfriend Kurt Hummel. I hope that's not a problem." Michael told the doctor.

"Of course not, I just need to inform the nurses. Now, as you can see your son Blaine is still unconscious and is in a medically induced coma. He has 3 fractured ribs and a broken arm. He should wake up in about an hour or two. He'll need to stay under our care for a couple days just so we can see that everything is healing correctly." The doctor's pager went off and he glanced down at it. "I'm sorry, but I need to attend to another patient at the moment. If you need anything let a nurse know and she will find me." With that he walked out the room.

The whole time the doctor was speaking, Kurt had been watching Blaine. It was much like his father's heart attack in the way that Blaine wasn't moving or making sounds and it barely looked like he was breathing. The sight scared Kurt, but he was thankful that Blaine would live to see another day. "Kurt sweetie, we're going down to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee and then come back up and wait. We will give you two a few minutes alone." Emily and Michael exited the room and Kurt sunk down into the chair that was next to the bed.

"Blaine honey, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know that you need to get better. I can't live without you. I know you saw James kiss me and you should know that I slapped him. He made the move on me and told me he loved me. Blaine, you're the only person I ever want to be with. I love you so much that it hurts and scares me."

"Is it normal for someone to feel this attached to another person at such a young age? I don't know, but I don't care. I know you're the one for me and I will never leave your side. I'm so sorry Blaine. I just need you to wake up. Please." Kurt's hand found Blaine's cold one halfway through his speech and his face was tear stained. He didn't even notice when he started crying.

Kurt sat at Blaine's bedside for what felt like hours, but must have only been minutes before he heard a commotion outside in the waiting room.

"James, what the hell are you doing here?" Finn's booming voice could be heard from miles away. Kurt got up quickly and rushed out of the room and was faced with the sight of his step brother and ex best friend standing in front of one another.

"Finn, I told him to come. I needed to talk to him face to face." Kurt said surprising himself with the strength behind his words.

James turned and looked at him then and walked towards him. "Stop, don't come any closer or God help you James." Kurt told him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" James asked reaching out for him.

Kurt flinched back. "This is all your fault."

"What's my fault?" James looked dumbstruck. "Kurt, what happened?"

"Blaine is in a coma with a broken arm and ribs and Sebastian is dead. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU." Kurt screamed out the end of his sentence, gaining looks from all around the room.

James' face fell and he almost collapsed. "Sebastian, is dead?" Kurt could barely hear him, but he did.

"Yes. If you hadn't kissed me, Blaine wouldn't have run into Sebastian's arms and wouldn't have gotten into the car with him. Sebastian wouldn't have been driving the way he did. This. Is. All. Your. Fault."

Kurt saw tears running down James' face. "I only did that for Sebastian. Kurt, I don't love you. I never have, I've only ever loved Sebastian. The only reason I did this was for him. He wanted Blaine and the easiest way for him to get him involved me. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

"James. Just go. There's nothing more you can do. Leave, and don't come back. Please don't come back."

Kurt watched James' retreating figure walk out the door and when he was sure that the other boy had left, he returned to his boyfriends side.

"Blaine baby, please. Please wake up. I need you." Kurt couldn't even feel anything anymore. Nothing at all.


	20. Take A Breath

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 20

Kurt couldn't even count the number of times he fell asleep throughout the night. He drifted in and out of consciousness and every time he woke up he was jolted awake by nightmares of Blaine lying dead in a coffin and flatlining out of the world. The next morning there was still no change in Blaine's condition and Kurt's worrying only increased.

Emily and Michael stayed with Kurt during the night, but unlike Kurt they had actually left the room a few times. Kurt had called his dad after the initial shock wore out and Burt had been worried for his son and his sons boyfriend and assured Kurt that it was fine that he stayed.

Around midnight he had seen the Symthes come into the hospital and watched as they were directed to where Kurt guessed Sebastian was being held. The countertenor had to admit to shedding a few tears for Sebastian, but they were short lived.

Sitting alone quietly in the cold room gave Kurt the opportunity to think and remember all the times he spent with the unconscious boy on the bed. He remembered the first time they met. The first time he knew that Blaine would be his best friend. The first time the two kissed at Rachel's parties. The first time they sang a flirty duet. The first time he knew he was in love with Blaine. The first time he knew he was loved back.

The first time ever I saw your face  
>I thought the sun rose in your eyes<br>And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
>To the dark and the empty skies, my love,<br>To the dark and the empty skies. 

By the end of the first verse, Kurt was crying in his chair holding the hand of his boyfriend and wishing him to wake up.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
>And felt your heart beat close to mine<br>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
>That was there at my command, my love<br>That was there at my command.

And the first time ever I lay with you  
>I felt your heart so close to mine<br>And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
>And last till the end of time my love<br>It would last till the end of time my love

The first time ever I saw your face, your face,  
>your face, your face<p>

He ended the song with a small choke and Kurt's tears dried up slowly and his face felt wet and gross. He shifted in the chair and as he did so, he heard a groan from the direction of the bed. Kurt's head shot up and he twisted towards the bed just in time to see Blaine's eyes opening softly.

"Where am I?" Blaine's voice came out raspy and rough from lack of use.

"Oh honey. You're in the hospital. You and Sebastian got into an accident. I'm so sorry, so so sorry."

"Kurt, why are you sorry?" Blaine attempted to sit up by Kurt pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Because this is all my fault! If it wasn't for James coming and kissing me, you would have never ran out with Sebastian and they you would have never gotten into the accident and I'm just so sorry Blaine. I understand if you never want to see me again. It will kill me but I need to respect what you want. I'm sorry Blaine."

"Kurt sweetie, calm down. Just please calm down. I can't have you going into a panic attack right now. Even if we are in the middle of a hospital. Take a few deep breaths for me."

Kurt started to control his breathing, and as he did so, he kept his gaze from his injured boyfriend. When he was completely sure that he was back to a normal state he turned back to see Blaine's amused grin on his face. Blaine was still laying back but it was evident he wasn't in much pain anymore. "Are you done laughing at me?" Kurt asked with his sass turned back on to full.

"Yes I'm done laughing at you. Now come here so I can see you better please? I want to talk to you before my parents come in. I know they're probably somewhere in the hospital." Blaine put on his best pout, despite being in a hospital bed.

Kurt got up from his place on the couch in the corner and walked to the vacant chair next to his boyfriend's bed. "Why aren't you mad at me?" He asked as he sat down.

"Because you did nothing wrong. I know that you didn't initiate the kiss with James. I'm not stupid. The only reason I ran out was because I got upset. Upset because I knew that there was a chance you could have liked it and left me for James. I didn't want to be there if you went back in for another kiss. But Kurt, I could never be mad at you."

"You should be mad at me." Kurt felt the tears running down his face again. "And how could you ever think I would leave you? I love you, you idiot. No one could ever be better than you. After James kissed me, I slapped him and ran after you. I was calling your name, but I guess you couldn't hear me. I was devastated. I was crying into my bed when Carole called me and told me you were here. You don't understand how frantic I became. James came here by the way. I told him to never come near me again. Oh and I found out that the only reason he did any of this was because Sebastian wanted to break us up and James was in love with him. But I guess that won't work out now anyways."

"What do you mean, won't work out?"

"Oh God. You don't know. Honey, Sebastian died in the car accident." Kurt saw the change in Blaine's face. He went from calm to sad in the flick of a switch.

"H-how?"

"I don't know honey. Your parents would probably know more. I wasn't worried about that when I came, it was only you I wanted to know about." Kurt knew it was a little inconsiderate that he wasn't too upset about Sebastian, but Blaine was his only priority.

"Can you call them in? I want to see them." Blaine asked.

"Sure honey, whatever you need." Kurt made a move to get up, but was stopped by Blaine's voice.

"Before you go, can I have a kiss, please?"

Kurt moved back towards the bed and leaned down to place his lips on Blaine's. Blaine's hand came to rest on Kurt's cheek and Kurt found his own laying on Blaine's chest. The kiss started off chaste, but both boys felt the need to deepen it considerably. By the time they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily.

"I'm going to get your parents now."

Kurt returned a few minutes later with Emily and Michael following behind him.

Emily Anderson approached him first and started fussing about. "Oh sweetie, are you okay? Does anything hurt? Should we get the doctors? Yes we should, Michael call the doctor."

"Mom, I'm fine. Stop fussing, please." Blaine was laughing at his moms actions, and Kurt let out a small chuckle, as did Michael Anderson.

Kurt knew that Blaine was going to be okay now, and he knew their relationship would be even stronger now. Kurt mouthed "I love you" at his boyfriend and Blaine sent back "I love you too."

Oh yeah, they were going to be perfectly fine.


	21. The End At Last

Life Started When I Met You Ch. 21 THE END!

Kurt couldn't believe the way the time that passed by in a blink of an eye. It felt so soon that Blaine was able to leave the hospital and go home. Even less time before he went back to school and walked down the hallway hand in hand with him. Sebastian's funeral came and went with both of the boys attending and shedding few tears for the boy who almost killed Blaine. Kurt could be inconsiderate and say he was glad that Sebastian was gone, but he knew it wouldn't be good for him if he did. Months past and soon it was the end of the school year. A time for goodbyes before the two month summer vacation. Not that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't see everyone in New Directions multiple times in the break, but that's beside the point.

Mr. Schue assigned the club the task to sing a song that means something to you, something you've been wanting to say but couldn't. That led to the conversation between the curly head boy and countertenor in the latter's bedroom. "So Kurt, do you know what you want to sing tomorrow in glee?" Blaine asked lounging back on Kurt's chest.

Kurt played with the loose curls he convinced Blaine to let lie. "Oh like I'm going to tell you. It's a secret hun, you're just going to have to wait till tomorrow afternoon to find out!" Blaine let out an audible groan that made Kurt chuckle. The two spent the night having dinner with the Hudmels and almost fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day couldn't come faster from either boy and just as quickly as everything else had gone by in the last few months, so did their school day to the joy of everyone.

Sitting through Rachel's hundredth love song to Finn and his in turn, as well as Tina's teary song Kurt and Blaine's hands never left the other. As Blaine's turn came up, Kurt was getting anxious to hear what he has to say. Then Blaine started talking. "As you all know this song is obviously for Kurt." Turning his attention towards his boyfriend, Blaine continued. "I love you so much Kurt, no matter what has happened in the past. It's the past for a reason. Listen well because this is Your Song." With a flick of his hand towards the band, Elton John's melodies started playing.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<p>

Kurt could feel the tears building up in his eyes and couldn't contain his happiness at the thought of this gorgeous man singing being his. His love was ever growing by the minute and Kurt could definitely see his future in line with Blaine's.

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<p>

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world

If anything, Kurt should be the one saying how wonderful life was with Blaine in the world. Everything in their relationship started flying past Kurt's eyes. Standing in the Anderson's kitchen for the first time and laying his eyes on the beauty that Blaine Anderson is. Singing with him. Every kiss. The fights. The accident. Every feeling, thought, action passed through his mind watching Blaine sing to him.

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<p>

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<p>

The line about his eyes was a little cliché he had to admit, but he loved it all the same. Blaine finished and Kurt jumped up to give him a bone crushing hug. "I love you." Was whispered into Blaine's ear and he repeated the words right back. Mr. Schue gestured for Kurt to sing next so he watched as Blaine sat back down. With wet eyes Kurt started on the prepared speech he had for this moment.

"As you can all remember, back in September I wasn't like this. I wasn't happy, I was much more bitchy and I didn't like many people. Then someone you all know well came into my life and changed me for the better. He took the time to know me and treat me a way that no one else had. I grew from our relationship and I fell in love with him. Every day with him is a gift and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I've made my fair share of mistakes and have hurt him. This song is for you Blaine. An apology, a promise, and it's completely true. So here it is." Kurt ended with a smile and when he heard the song start he felt the nerves drip away. Looking towards Blaine, locking gazes with him, he sang.

Cold as ice  
>And more bitter than a December<br>Winter night  
>That's how I treated you<br>And I know that I  
>I sometimes tend to lose my temper<br>And I cross the line  
>Yeah that's the truth<p>

I know it gets hard sometimes  
>But I could never<br>Leave your side  
>No matter what I say<p>

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself <p>

A flood of emotions soared through Kurt and he could admit to only recognizing half of them. This song was his way of telling Blaine how much he was sorry and how much he needed him in his life. He hoped that he could convey every thought into the song.

All along  
>I tried to pretend it didn't matter<br>If I was alone  
>But deep down I know<br>If you were gone  
>For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn<br>Cause I'm lost without you.

I know it gets hard sometimes  
>But I could never<br>Leave your side  
>No matter what I say<p>

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself <p>

The song expressed him completely, and he was so glad that he found it. Kurt could see that Blaine had tears in his eyes and that made Kurt start crying again as well. Belting out the final lyrics was all Kurt was focused on.

I get kind of dark  
>Let it go too far<br>I can be obnoxious at times  
>But try and see my heart<br>Cause I need you need now  
>So don't let me down<br>You're the only thing in this world I would die without

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<p>

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
>But I really need you near me to<br>Keep my mind off the edge  
>If I wanted to leave I would have left by now,<br>But you're the only one that knows me  
>Better than I know myself<p>

Blaine was the one person who knew Kurt better than himself and everyone knew it too. Mercedes couldn't even say she knew Kurt as well as Blaine did. Blaine knew every little quirk, habit, like, dislike, and feeling that Kurt had. Knowing all of this was the one reason Kurt could trust Blaine completely.

Blaine got out of his seat and gave Kurt a hug and light peck on the cheek much like before. The two sat back down, closer to each other than before watching the rest of the group sing. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and felt a kiss being placed on his head. Kurt was waiting to start his future with Blaine and he knew he would get there.

Kurt never wanted to do anything in his life without Blaine, and now he knew that being alone wasn't even a possibility anymore. From then on, Kurt always told himself that his life never really started until that fateful day the Anderson's moved in across the street.


End file.
